


Drive for me

by littlepieceofheaven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Lances sister, Bad English, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Keith drives semi-truck, Keith smokes, Lance can cook, Lotor is ass, M/M, Shopping, at c16, housewife Lance, hunk owns a cakeshop, semi-truck au why NOT!, some angsty Keith, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepieceofheaven/pseuds/littlepieceofheaven
Summary: Keith is lonely wolf who drives semi-truck in his brothers company. Then he saves beautiful man from the side of the road





	1. hitchicker

Keith was a collage drop out and needed money, so his brother took pity on him. So Keith is now driving a red semi-truck for a living.  
It's not that bad actually, Keith likes to work alone and every week is different.  
Right now he is driving from Texas to Washington. The weather was nice, the sun was out but it also meant that it was hotter than in hell.  
Keith had long ago ditched his red and white leather jacket to the passenger seat. He was now sitting on his driver seat wearing black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and because he is from Texas a light brown cowboy hat.  
The hat was originally a joke gift from his brother but on hot days like this, the hat wasn't that bad.  
Now back to the driving. The road was empty, nothing exciting had showed up to the view. Until Keith saw someone walking alongside the road.  
The stranger looked nice, light coffee brown skin, long legs, light blue shorts and a white top. He was carrying a huge brown rucksack on his back.  
Seeing someone walking alongside the road isn't really surprising, but seeing someone walking alongside the highway far away from the population is weird.  
Keith thinks about it for minute and drives past the stranger then stops. He slides to the passenger seat and opens the truck's side door.  
Stranger walks to the open door and Keith looks down to him. "Hi do you need a ride or something? It's a really long walk to the next city."  
Keith started his dialogue with smile but it drops when he noticed the stranger's right eye. It was black, or closer to purple in color and his lip was bruised too.  
"What happen your face? Are you okay?" Stranger looked down then back to meet Keith's eyes. "My ex kicked me out from his truck because he found a new girl. I slapped him and he didn't like that as you can tell."  
Keith's heart drops. Who could be so damn stupid and hit someone as beautiful as this man. It made Keith boil in his nerves, whoever was this angel's ex should thank god that he wasn't there to see this happening.  
"It should be illegal to hurt someone as beautiful as you. So you want a ride?"  
Stranger's face turned red "Um is it okay that I don't know where I'm going?" Keith holds his hand out for the stranger to take it. "With face like that I don't mind" Keith said to him.  
Stranger smiled and took Keith's hand "Name is Lance by the way." Keith smiled back "Keith."  
Lance sat on the passenger seat after Keith had moved back to the driver seat and drops his rucksack between his legs. "So cowboy where are we going?" Keith started the truck. "Right now? Washington. Sorry for asking but you said that your ex had a truck too so dos this asshole have a name?"  
Lances smile drops just a little. "Yeah he definitely has a name. Does Lotor Garla sound familiar?" Keith griped the truck's wheel tighter and focuses his eyes on the road. 

Lotor Garla definitely sounded familiar, he was Keith's big rival in this business.

"Yeah I know him, I broke his nose once after a bar fight." Keith said making sure to keep his eyes on the road ahead. "There is a first-aid kit in the back if you want to clean your lip." Keith was pointing to the curtain that separated the resting area from the truck's front.

With shaky legs Lance stood up and disappeared to the back. When Lance comes back his lip did look better but still swollen.

Keith wanted to say something to encourage Lance but words weren't his thing. "Well you are lucky that I showed up. You could have died alone in the dessert. Where'd he leave you anyway? You must have walked at least five kilometers from the last stop.”

Lance shakes his head. "I have no idea how far I walked. It was night when he comes back to the truck. He said he was going to have couple of drinks but I said that I was too sleepy to go with him so he went alone. When he comes back he had this girl with him and told me to get hell out of his truck. I slapped him and I think I called him an asshole or something. I really thought that he liked me you know? Then he hit me twice and I just left." 

Keith takes a quick look to Lance. "If it makes you feel better he never keeps his 'play toys' longer than a couple of weeks." Lance glances to Keith's side. "Yeah well maybe it was a good thing that I left. He wasn't really nice person you know."

Keith nods "I'm just glad that you are okay. He can be a real shithead when he wants to. You shouldn't just hop in someone's truck just because they say that you are beautiful or something."

Lance giggles. "But that is exactly what you said to me. Oh my god are you some kind of serial killer or something? Is that what you are going to say next?"

Keith's pale face blushes pink. How can a man sound girly as fuck just by giggling? 

Keith quickly lowers his hat trying to hide his face from Lance. "N-No I'm just a descent human being!" That wasn't what Keith meant to say but Lance was giggling again so maybe he was fine.

"Oh I was just teasing cowboy. Relax a little." He winks at Keith and Keith can feel how his poor gay heart flips like there is no tomorrow.


	2. hitchicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au has been in my head for long while so I need to get it out

Keith noticed that he and Lance had couple of things in common between them. Like they both had siblings and both liked space.  
The sun had started to set and Keith knew that he needs to sleep at least eight hours before he could continue his drive. So he was looking for a resting area where he could stop the truck.

The truck's radio started to yell suddenly. “Red do you copy? It’s black.” Keith reached to the radio and talked back to the speaker.  
“This is Red what is it Shiro?” The line was silent for moment then Shiro continued "I see that you have reached Albuquerque. Good job now find a place to park and hit the sacks.”

Lance eyes Keith “How does this Shiro know where we are?”  
Keith mutes the radio for a second and turn the truck for the truck stop.  
“All our trucks have tracking beacons, so if someone stoles our truck or we want to check where drivers are Shiro can just use his computer to follow us.”

“That’s fancy, so you can’t just simply go anywhere you want without you getting noticed?” Keith nods.  
“Well Shiro is my brother and boss so he checks my location every night making sure I stop for sleep.  
We can go grab some food and have a toilet break now. Then at least for me I need to go to sleep.  
If you go out without me don’t wander off far okay?” Lance nodded “I wouldn't dream to go anywhere without you.” 

So taking his keys Keith climbed out and waited for Lance to get out too.  
Lance wasn’t as fast as him but you could see that he was used to trucks. After Lance was out Keith locked the trucks doors and they walked to the nearest gas station.

They used the bathroom and shopped some food from the station then walked back to the truck.  
They ate their food in peace then Keith gives Lance a trash bag.  
“I try to keep this truck clean when I have someone with me.” Lance smiles “Aw you are trying just for me? How sweet of you!”

“Whatever." Keith said even though his face blushes like hell.  
“Red are you finally going to sleep so I can go to sleep?” Keith rolls his eyes  
“Shiro I’m a grown man I can keep myself safe without you breathing down my neck!” Keith almost yell back to the radio, why did his brother have to embarrass him front of Lance?

Lance giggles and leaves to the back.  
“Yeah, yeah just write down your driver hours and go to sleep. Talk to you by morning. Good night kiddo.” Keith wishes a good night back to Shiro and finishes his hour list.

He stood up from the driver’s seat and walks to the back pulling the curtain just slightly to the side.  
Lance was sitting on the lower bunk bed. “So how are we doing this?” Lance asks while he was pulling his sneakers off.

“You can sleep on the upper bed” Keith said while he pulls his bag from the upper bed.  
Keith never used the bed and he never had someone staying with him so it was basically just a storage place.

“That’s cool.” Lance says and climbs to the upper bed. Keith sits on his bed and pulls his boots off, they look cool but makes his feet sweat like hell.  
After his boots he removes his socks, pants and finally his shirt.

Sleeping only in his boxers was normal to Keith and both of them were males so Keith didn’t think it would be an issue.  
Keith rolled to his back on the bed and closed his eyes and relaxed himself. 

A soft thud sound broke Keith’s concentration and he takes a peek to the floor and saw Lance’s shorts on the floor.  
With a coy smile he asked “Did you really just strip yourself and throw your clothes overboard?” Small giggly laughter reaches his ears “No just my shorts you perv.”

Keith smiled “Suure whatever helps you sleep better princess.”  
Before Keith can say anything else something soft is thrown into his face, it’s Lances top.

“Did you just throw your top into my face?!”  
Keith asks even when he knows damn well that what just happened. He isn’t even mad. The top doesn’t smell bad; it smells like coconuts and pineapples mixed with hint of sweat.

“Well I could have always thrown something else!”  
Boy did that make Keith’s mouth drool, yeah he was crushing and hard for the coffee skinned man.

“Anyways can you throw it back? ...please?”  
Keith wanted to laugh, really Lance was wearing shorts that barely hid his boxers and a top that almost looked like its transparent and NOW he was feeling insecure.

But because Keith was feeling like a pain in the ass he throws his sweaty shirt to Lance.  
He waited for Lance to say something about it but after some stirring Lance said “Thanks I'll return this to you by morning.”

Keith froze, there is no way in hell that Lance just thanked him for giving his black sweaty t-shirt.  
“Yeah no problem. Sorry for the smell.” He could at least try apologizing right? A small sigh come from Lance “That’s okay I kind of like the manly scent. Good night Keith.” 

Keith’s heart just stopped ‘manly scent’ oh boy “Yeah Good night Lance.”

Morning comes up too soon for Keith but he was on the job so no point to start wining.  
He quickly closes his phone alarm so that Lance can still sleep if he feels like it.

Keith takes his keys from the truck's console and heads to the gas station for the toilet and morning coffee.  
He gets a couple of sandwiches, tuna and vegan, for some reason Lance seems like a vegan.  
He also took two coffees one for him and one for Lance, his was black without sugar and milk, Lance's had more sugar and milk for a normal human to drink.

After paying he returned to the truck, took peek to see if Lance was awake.  
Lance was sleeping quietly sleeping mask on his face and, yes, wearing Keith's black t-shirt.

The sight made Keith’s heart flip and feel all domestic but NO Lance was just stranger to him Right??? 

Keith returned to his driver seat and eats his breakfast leaving Lance’s on the passenger seat waiting for him to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^^


	3. Albuquerque to Sandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “W-Wait a sec HOW OLD ARE YOU???” Yeah Lance's age comes up

When Lance finally woke up he was just a little surprised that the truck was already moving.  
He was still wearing Keith's little too big t-shirt. It made him smile to himself, did Keith throw it on purpose? No why would he?

Getting down from the bed was little tricky, so Lance just dropped himself down. "Was that you just now?" Came right after Lance was down.  
"Morning, yeah just me." Immediately radio went on and some bad sounding metal music came through it.

Lance rolled his eyes. Of course mullet was a METAL fan. Sitting down on Keith’s bed he pulled his shorts and shoes back on. 

Pulling the curtain aside he slide past it and almost sat on the passenger seat. Lance noticed a brown paper bag on it and lifted it up.  
"I bought you some breakfast. Coffee might be cold now but it’s a hot day so I hope you don’t mind."

Lance smiled "Thanks. When will we stop next time? I could really use the bathroom soon." Keith looked at the truck's navigator.  
"Bernalillo is twenty minutes away. Can you handle that?" Lance nodded and sat down on his seat "Yeah no problem."

Keith drives away from the highway and took a small road to the gas station. "I'll wait here. Take your time" Keith said, stopping the truck.

Lance slide down from the truck and walked past Keith’s view.  
Lance was still wearing his shirt and it looked like he wasn’t wearing anything under it. Keith quickly rolled his window down "Are you wearing anything under that?"

Lance stopped and turn to look back at Keith with a playful smile.  
"Would you like to know?" He turned again and lifted Keith's shirt just a little from the backside to show his light blue shorts (that barely covered his tight ass) and pulled the shirt back down.

Keith rolled his eyes "You will get yourself raped while looking like that!" Lance just waved and walked to the gas station.

After approximately fifteen minutes or so Lance walked out from the gas station.  
Some motorcyclists were interested in him and one even whistled at him. Lance ignored them but one walked to him and Lance stopped.

Keith was unlocking his seat-belt and watched how a much older man grabbed Lance's shoulder.  
Before Keith could open the door Lance opened his mouth.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see that red semi-truck behind us? See that hot looking driver? Yeah he doesn’t like it when other men touch me. So if you want to keep that hand of yours you really should back off, okay?"

Keith smiled, he really should interfere but since Lance already mentioned him Keith slightly opened the door and loudly asked "Who is the old guy honey?"  
The stranger tensed up and turned back to his friends and let Lance go. 

Lance smiled wide and walked back to the truck. Keith opened the passenger side door  
"You okay?" He asked worryingly. Lance nodded "Yeah just peachy. Thanks by the way. Why honey though?"

Keith smiled "Your skin reminds me of caramel or coffee so honey sounded good." He said like he was talking about the weather. 

Keith started the truck and they continued their journey forward. They still had a couple of days ahead of them and of course the journey back to Texas.

Lance took sips from his cold coffee "Too much sugar for my taste but otherwise fine." Then he ate his sandwich. 

"So Keith do you have anyone waiting for you back home?" Lance asked curiously.  
Keith shakes his head "No I'm too caught up in driving, and one night stand aren't really my thing. I dream to have someone home waiting for me with a clean house and food ready."  
Lance smiles "That sounds really nice. I hate one night stands too, I can't just, you know, have sex then kick them out."

Keith raised his eyebrow "Then how on earth did you end up with Lotor? He is only loyal to himself." 

Lance sighed. "Yeah well my dad kicked me out of my home because I didn't want to get engaged with some girl."  
Keith's eyes widened "Wait what! You h-had fiancé?" Lance shakes his head.  
"I almost had a fiancé. I said to my papi that I don't want to marry a woman, I like boys. So he told me that I wasn't his son anymore."

That was lot to take in "So you are homeless now. Whe-where you are from?"  
Lance looked briefly at Keith "California, that's where I meat Lotor. He was nice to me at first then he just wanted to you know.  
Then I just said that I want more than just "that " in my life so he got a new one and rest you know already."

Keith lifted his left hand from the wheel keeping his eyes on the road. He took hold of Lance's right hand.  
"I'm so sorry that you had to meet someone like Lotor. You will get better I'm sure of it."

A couple tears rolled out of Lance's eyes. "Thanks Keith. I have been under a lot of stress lately and you are a really good listener." Keith held Lance's hand for a while then returned his back to the wheel.

"We are soon reaching Sandy, do you feel like eating outside today? We can go somewhere if you like."  
Keith asked after a while. Lance beamed "Sure, sounds like fun."

It took them half an hour to reach Sandy and another one to find a local truck stop. 

Lance walked to the of the truck to change his clothes. Keith had put his rack sag to the back for an easier clothes change.

Lance liked clothes so he had a pile of them to choose from, it wasn’t a date per say but still Lance wanted to look nice.  
Yes he needed to change his shorts, apparently Keith hated them so he takes them off and pulled on a pair of demi-blue jeans.  
Even though Lance wanted to keep Keith's shirt on he definitely needed to change it. So he looked for a shirt that looked cool with his jeans, white t-shirt it is then.

When Lance pulled the curtain aside Keith’s jaw almost dropped on the floor,  
“You look nice for someone who is just going out to eat.” Keith tried his best to compliment Lance. Lance’s face blushed and he turned his head quickly.  
“Can we just go?” While Keith smirks like a lunatic, Lance leaves the truck and waits for Keith to join him.

They ended up in a local pub which was popular among truckers.  
Lance of course was yet again popular with other drivers and all eyes were on him. “Why do old creepy guys keep looking at my ass?”  
Lance whispers to Keith. Keith smiles coyly “Well think about it Lance, those creeps drive trucks for a living and they sit alone in small spaces just watching the road.  
Then eye candy like you shows up. Of course they will be interested.”

Lance giggles “You think that I’m eye candy?”  
Keith’s mouth dries up and he is saved by the waitress who takes their orders. “So you like beer Keith?” Lance asks curiously.  
“Yeah time to time it’s nice to have a drink now and then, so why did you order just a soda?” Keith asks back. 

Their food and drinks arrive and Lance takes a sip from his soda. "I’m not old enough to drink alcohol.”  
Keith spit his beer out of his mouth and looks at Lance in horror “W-Wait a sec HOW OLD ARE YOU???” Keith tries to keep his voice down but the last part is almost a scream. 

Lance just leans closer to Keith and whispers in his ear. "Not a jail bait if that’s what you are asking.”  
Keith relaxes just a little and takes new sip from his beer. “I’m twenty-two, well almost twenty-three, if you want to know.”

The rest of the dinner goes smoothly and they return to the truck to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to write fic about older Keith and younger Lance


	4. Life story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some sad talk

Loud yelling noises woke Lance up. 

The truck wasn’t moving, that was new. Lance peeked down and saw Keith snoring on the lower bed. 

Unlike Lance, Keith didn't seem to care for clothes while he slept. His bare chest sparkled in the morning sun thanks his pale skin.

Lance stared at Keith for a while but then the sound from the radio got Lance's attention.  
"Red pick up!! Did you drink last night? Hungover maybe? Pick up it's your adopted brother yelling at you kid!"

Should Lance wake Keith up? Or maybe he could answer to Black.   
"Hi?" Lance said picking the microphone up. The line went silent for sec then "Red you picked up the mic so why don't you answer properly?"  
Lance talked back louder this time "Um hi," The line was silent again.

"There is a button on the left side of the mic press it and talk." Ooh Lance felt so stupid.  
"Hiii," Lance said little too loud. The line was silent then loud laughter came through the speaker "Ahahahahh oh god who the heck are you, you sound like a five year old."

Lance's face went pink "Aah if we are going with the color thing, then Blue?"  
His laughter stopped "Okay let's try this again. First of all I'm Black and second where is Red? "  
Lance took a peek behind the curtain to check on Keith who was still sleeping "Still asleep, Black. Do you want me to wake him up for you?"

"Before you do that go and grab some coffee for him. Take the keys with you from the control board so you don't lock yourself out. Oh and he likes his coffee black without sugar," Black said.   
"Thanks Black, talk to you soon," Lance said, then he took the keys and left.

It took Lance about twenty minutes to grab the coffees and return to the truck.  
He put his coffee on the passenger seat and walked to the back with Keith's coffee.

He kneeled next to Keith’s bed and poked his cheek, nothing.  
Lance pulled Keith's blanket off, seeing nothing except the view of Keith's hot body lying on the bed wearing only his boxers.  
Lance quickly put the blanket back, not wanting to give Keith the wrong idea. "Keith I got you coffee. You need to wake up."

Still nothing, fine, Lance lowered his face closer to Keith's and give Keith a quick kiss on the cheek.  
Still nothing, except now Lance's heart was pounding in his chest.  
"Keith babe, seriously wake up," Keith's right eye slowly opens "Make me." Lance snorts and kisses Keith again this time fully on the lips. 

Slowly he pulls away but Keith pulls him back in. Keith is much more eager than Lance and Lance tries pulling back but Keith follows his moves.  
"Keith, you really need to get up." Lance tries but Keith doesn’t care. "Don’t worry about it honey. I’m definitely up,"  
Keith starts but Lance puts his index finger on his mouth. "I meant that Black is asking for you, dress up. I got coffee for you"

Lance rises up and leaves to the front leaving Keith alone in the back. Keith quickly dresses up and walks to the front.  
"Lance about that kiss," Keith offers and looks at Lance who is sitting on the passenger seat who looks up at Keith.   
"Black sounded really mad and you need to talk to him" 

"Fine, but I'm not done with you," Keith says while he sits on his seat. Lance smiles “I’m counting on it.”

Keith takes one final look at Lance and opens the radio.  
“Red here. What is it Black?” The line is silent for a moment then Black's voice comes through. “Finally! I got so worried! Is Blue still there?”  
Keith looks at Lance who just smiles “Yeah Blue is still here, so what?”   
Black laughs. “Nothing, nothing. Who is this Blue anyway? You never take anyone in your truck, boyfriend maybe?”

Keith’s face blushes red “N-None of your business! Besides he is younger than me.”   
Black laughs some more. “Yeah he sounded like a five year old when I talked to him.”

Lance takes the mic out of Keith’s hands and yells.  
“I’m eighteen years old NOT A KID! Thank you very much!” Keith gives flat look and takes the mic back.  
“ANYWAYS you wanted something Black?” The line is silent then Black speaks again "Nothing special just checking on you.”

Keith rolls his eyes “Yeah, yeah. My phone died so I didn’t have an alarm so Blue woke me up.”   
Black huffs “Yeah I asked him to. You need to be in Seattle by the end of the day so there is no real rush okay? Drive safe.”  
Keith smiles “Yeah thanks Shiro, see you in four days,” with that the conversation ended.

After Keith had his coffee and a quick bathroom break they were ready to go. 

They drive in the silence for couple of hours but finally Keith broke it. “So you are eighteen. Did you finish high school?” Lance looks at Keith  
“Yeah I did. Not with high marks but still. You should be in collage at the moment, why aren’t you?”

Keith focuses on the road but takes a quick look at Lance.  
“Yeah, reading and studying wasn’t my cup of tea, so I left.” Lance gives a small laugh.  
“Yeah well at least you have a job. I have no idea what I’m going to do with my life anymore.”

Keith looks at Lance "Hey, it isn’t the end of the world. I mean if my brother hadn't taken me under his wing I wouldn't be here.”

Lance started to cry. Keith reached his left hand out and took Lance’s right hand in his and held it for a while.  
"I mean it Lance. Shiro raised me just by himself. His parents are distant to us and mine died when I was four so I know how it feels to be alone in life.”

Lance lets Keith’s hand go and wipes his face. “Your life story is sadder than mine. I had it all you know, house, car and money.  
Then my dad wanted me to marry his friend’s daughter because money. I put my foot down, I went to the school he wanted, I worked for him I could just marry someone because he said so. You can’t buy love.”

Keith’s face paled “So Your father is really rich? Who is he?” Lance sighs.  
“I really don’t want to talk about him. He already pays me to not come home.”

Keith hits the trucks brakes hard and truck stops immediately.  
”Your fathers pays you, so that you stay away?” Lance sobs again, “Y-yeah until I-I decide to marry that girl…”  
Keith undoes his seat-belt and pulls Lance on his lap “When I’m done with this job you can come to my place and stay there as long as you like, okay?”

Lance sobs even harder. “You don’t even know me.”  
Keith pets Lance’s head. “I know enough. Besides I can’t just leave you on the streets.” Lance cries on Keith’s shoulder “Thank you.”

Keith holds Lance for a while in his arms but he needs to get back to work. "Why don’t you go to bed. It’s been a long day.” Lance nods and leaves.

Lance doesn’t bother to go sleep on the upper bed, he just falls in on Keith’s and sleep takes him immediately. 

Keith finishes his drive alone and goes to the bed. He pushes Lance to the side to make space for himself then takes his shirt of.

After settling in the bed Keith pulls Lance in his arms and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't final. I may change it later


	5. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trip to the Keith's house starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to:
> 
> ColoredTie  
> Kimkim
> 
> Thanks for the comments!

When Lance woke up in the morning he almost had a heart attack. 

His head was resting on Keith’s broad chest. Keith’s hands were around his lower body and Lance’s hands were pressed between them and their legs were tangled in a big mess.

Lance knew what Keith looked like when he was asleep, but seeing it this close made his heart stop. Keith looked so peaceful and relaxed.

Remembering what happened yesterday, Lance tried to rise and find a phone so he could check the time but Keith holds him down. 

Sighing Lance gave up, Shiro would understand right? He and Keith had a heart-to-heart conversation and after that Keith had to drive to Seattle.

That reminds him, were they in Seattle at the moment? 

Before Lance could process anything else Keith stirred next to him "Morning.”   
Lance's face flushed. “Sorry did I wake you up?”   
Keith shakes his head “No, it’s just so hot.”

Lance’s face blushed even harder "Speak for yourself! What happened to your shirt?”   
Keith looks confused, “I took it off before I went to sleep. Is this bothering you?“

Lance answers back way too fast. “Of course not it’s just I… You know.”   
Keith smiles coyly “Sorry honey, don’t have a clue what you are talking about.”

Lance shoves Keith gently. “You are doing this on purpose.” Keith pulls Lance even closer so that he can whisper in Lance’s ear, “Are you going to scream if I say I’m not wearing my jeans?”

If anime nose bleeds were a real thing Lance would have got it and really bad. AND of course Lance needed to check if Keith were really wearing just his boxers or (for the wet dream stuff) naked. So he lowered his left hand on Keith’s hip and touched the material in his hand. That asshat was WEARING his jeans!

“Disapointed?” Keith asks with a wide grin on his face. Lance quickly removes his hand and gives Keith a flat look “NO! Just checking, besides don’t you have work to do?”

Keith rolls his eyes “Yes, yes I’m on it. We can have a quick breakfast and toilet break now then we can go to the docks and get the load then drive back to Texas.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Lance said and untangled his legs from Keith’s.

Keith stood up and pulled his shirt back on then looked at Lance, who was still covering himself under the blanket. “You should dress up too, you know,” Keith said while he fixed his hair. Lance looked at Keith shyly, “I know I’m just waiting for you to leave.”

Understanding the issue Keith took his jacket “I'll wait for you outside, okay?” Lance nodded and Keith left.

It didn’t take Lance long to find something to wear. He chose a pair of really short blue shorts and a pink t-shirt. The t-shirt had an extremely low cut in the back so Lance took one of Keith’s black hoodies, it was way too big for him but it would have to do.

When Lance opens the truck’s door he saw Keith leaning on the truck and… smoking? “I didn’t know you smoke, Keith.”   
Keith clearly flails and tries to hide the cigarette behind his back “Lance? Me smoking? Never.”

Lance closes the truck door and walks to Keith. “Ah-ha, then what are you hiding behind your back?”   
Keith’s face blushes red. “N-Nothing! Sugar, I swear!”  
Lance reaches his hand behind Keith’s back, takes the cigarette and puts it in his own mouth. While Lance keeps his eyes on Keith he sucks the cigarette and blows some of the smoke in Keith’s face. “Don’t worry babe I’m into bad boys.”

Keith takes the cigarette back and finishes it. “I’m not a boy, you know.”   
Lance shakes his head “It’s just a saying Keith.” They both laugh hard and go to the coffee shop.

After a quick breakfast they return to the truck and go to the docks to get the shipment. When the truck is loaded Keith drives the truck on the highway.

“Where are you taking this load?” Lance asks curiously.  
“To a large hardware store in my hometown. That’s where I currently live also.” Keith says.   
Lance smiles. “Can’t wait to see your home.”

Keith laughs “I seriously hope that you aren’t a clean freak because my house is a mess.”   
Lance giggles “I’m not a tidy person either so don’t worry.”   
Keith smiles. “I never imagined that I would find some hot guy on the side of the road and take him home with me.”   
Lance giggles some more “You forget that he is almost a millionaire.”

Keith looks at Lance “Yeah, that is the most unbelievable part. I mean you don’t look rich.”   
Lance blushes “Yeah well I don’t want to talk about money. It’s just a bribe to me.”

Keith looks at Lance some more “Yeah well I’m not rich, and money is almost always an issue to me, so a wealthy roommate is like a blessing to me.”

Lance gives Keith a coy smile. “So am I a sugar daddy to you?”   
Keith starts to laugh so hard that he is almost crying “Oh my god LANCE!!! NO just NO! hahah I’m the older one here.”   
Lance starts to laugh also “Age isn’t an issue to me." Then they both laugh really hard for a while.

They arrive at Sandy before midnight and stopped at the same truck stop as last time.

Keith wrights down his drive list. “Go ahead, I'll follow shortly.” Keith said to Lance, knowing that Lance don’t want to strip in front of him. He doesn’t mind the fact that the younger wants to keep his body to himself but after sleeping next to Lance, Keith wants to do that again. He just doesn’t know how to ask.

“You can come in if you like.” Lance shouts at Keith who immediately walks to the back. He tries to hid his disappointment when he sees Lance curled up in the upper bed.

Keith takes his jacket and shirt off then his shoes. He sits on his bed and lays down, pulling the blanket closer to himself. 

Keith groans when he notices that his pillow and half of the bed smells like Lance, how on the hell he is supposed to sleep like that?

Obviously Lance heard him because he asks “Is everything okay down there?” Keith wants to say 'Hell no it’s boring without you!' But instead he says “Yeah just fine don’t worry about it. Good night” Lance hums contently “Good night Keith.”


	6. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things start to heat up

Keith wakes up to the feeling of numbness, more precisely his left arm is feeling numb.  
He forcefully opens his eyes and is surprised to see Lance sleeping next to him. And the reason why his arm is feeling numb is because Lance is fucking hugging it.

Keith groans “Wonderful.” Is the only thing that comes to mind.  
After a long night of dreaming of Lance on his bed butt naked, now the wet dream himself had materialized into his bed.

No Lance was surely wearing something, right? Keith lowers his hand to Lance’s butt and yes he was wearing his boxers (thank god for that)!  
Keith lifted his hand up to Lance’s torso and NO there wasn’t a shirt under his fingers.

Lance’s upper body was under the blanket so Keith couldn't see but boy did Lance’s skin feel smooth.  
He really couldn't help himself, it was a little sweaty but so, so soft. Keith kept his hand on Lance’s stomach not wanting to move down or up.

Keith wanted to take a peek really badly but no, he was already touching Lance without his permission.  
He started mentally shaming himself, yeah it kind of was Lance’s fault that he had come down and slept next to him.

Keith hasn’t noticed that Lance had woken up, what he did notice was a warm hand on his chest.  
“You really hate sleeping with shirt.” Lance said with smile.   
Keith bites his lower lip “Well you aren’t wearing one either so shame on us.” Yeah Keith maybe sounded really brave and all but nope! His cool had already left the building (or truck).

“Yeah well it got really hot after a while so I took it off," Lance said shyly without looking at Keith.  
“It’s fine Lance really, I just need to get up.”   
Lance blinked a couple of times and nodded “Did you mind me sleeping here?”

Keith stood up and looked at Lance. “No of course not, why would it?”  
Lance didn’t answer immediately, he just could see Keith was yet again shirtless and that pale skin looked really tasty (and not in a cannibal way) and he was possibly also drooling.

Keith waited a couple of seconds for Lance to answer but nothing comes up “Lance are you in there?”  
Lance shakes his head “Ha? Yeah I'm here what’s up?” Keith gives a couple of laughs “Us, we are up. No really I asked why would it bother me to sleep next to you.”

Oh that! “Well you and I are just friends, and I just came to sleep next to you because I was cold and you are so, sooo warm.”  
Keith pulled his red t-shirt on and looked at Lance again. “Cold?! It’s hot as hell, fuck I normally sleep naked because it’s too hot otherwise.”

Lance’s face dusted pink. Keith thinks about what he said then blushed too.  
For fuck's sake he is older than Lance, but he feels like a horny teen again.   
“I wouldn't mind seeing that next time.” Lance blurted out and Keith just had it.

He pushed Lance to lie on his back on the bed and sat on Lance’s thighs, then he lowers himself close to Lance’s ear.  
“I hope you didn’t forget but I’m currently trying to work so don’t push me to do anything else okay?” Just to make his point he bites Lance’s ear lobe.

Lance moans loudly and his eyes widen. He looks at Keith who looks so pleased with himself.  
“S-sorry I'll behave okay?” Lance manages to say.

Keith pushes himself up and out of the bed. “Dress up while I go and grab something to eat okay?” Keith says before disappearing behind the curtain.  
Lance knows that after what just happened he is so fucked.

Lance steadies his breath and takes his jeans and pulls them on, then his shirt.  
After he is done he walks to the truck's front and sits down in his seat.

Keith returns short after with two coffees and bag of muffins.  
“How in the hell you stay so fit if you eat junk food almost every day?” Lance asks and in all honesty it is a miracle for truck driver to stay in shape.

Keith sits down on his seat and puts his seat-belt on. “Well I run and go to the gym when I have free time. It’s not that hard you know,” Keith answers and starts the truck.   
It wasn’t hard for Lance to imagine Keith doing push-ups and lifting weights in the gym. 

They drive in the silence before Keith speaks “I’m sorry what happened before we left. I’m just so tensed up.”   
Lance laughs and says "Yeah two gay males and one truck. Sounds like a bad porn movie.” 

Keith snorts “I don’t know, if the male lead looks anything like you I'd buy it.”  
Lance’s face heats and his cock is getting interested in their conversation. “I’m right here you know. You can always just ask.” What is he even saying at this point?

Keith licks his lips. “Is your offer open 'till we get to Albuquerque?”

Lance looks at Keith who looks wrecked. Lance loves how Keith looks like he's about to jump him. “Sure if you want to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes it's 4:55 am and I haven't sleep yet..well Good night/morning to every one


	7. Albuquerque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then don’t. Keep me in your arms till the end of time

Keith was half-hard after his and Lance's conversation. Yeah the past four days have been sweet as hell to him BUT he would never push Lance do anything for him.

After Lotor left Lance on his own it must have been a nightmare to Lance. Lotor didn't deserve Lance anyway, Lance was way too kind and sweet.

Thinking about Lotor made Keith's blood boil; assholes like him should just disappear. Keith was so out of it that he didn't notice Lance putting his hand on Keith's thigh. The small squish on his thigh made Keith briefly drop his gaze down to Lance's hand then on Lance's face.

"Yeah?" Keith asked if he had missed something that Lance had said.   
Lance just smiled fondly "Nothing, you just look so stressed. Is something wrong?"   
Keith smiled back and returned his gaze to the road.

"Nothing is wrong Lance. I'm just overthinking again." He lifted Lance's hand close to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. Lance giggled. Lance's cute giggles were the best sound in the world.

"Are you going to tell me what were you thinking?" Lance asks curiously. "You can tell me anything you know."   
Keith sighs "I was just thinking about how hard this all must be to you. Your family left you then that asshole came into your life and just left you too."

"You think about that still? I mean yeah it hurts that he just used me, but like you said he never keep his play toys for long," Lance asked and continued "You are forgetting something important here Keith."

Keith, needing to keep his eyes on the road, just hummed. "And what is it that I’m forgetting here? " Keith had no idea what Lance was talking about.

A couple of giggles later he got his answer. “I got to meet you, silly.” Lance's smile was so bright that even the dark road didn’t look so dark anymore.   
“Yeah, can’t argue with that” Yep the answer was obvious when it was put like that. 

“Can I ask something else? If you don’t mind,” Lance asked sounding a little bit exited.   
Keith nodded. “Sure why not. We still have a couple of hours to spend so hit it.”

“Yay, so tell me handsome was it my ass or my face that made you decide to take me with you?”   
Keith swallowed hard, is there a right answer to that? Or is this some kind of test? Slowly breathing he gave his answer “Yo-your giggles got me, to be honest, and your smile. I’m just so fed up with people who just pretend to be something else. You are just so special. Your giggles, your smile, and that sassy attitude but somehow you're still shy.”

Lance just stared at Keith, that wasn’t what he expected. “ Y-you aam! Wow okay well wow.” Lance blurred out. Yeah Keith broke his brains. So he tried again “You know I’m not THAT shy, I can be bold.”   
Lance knows he is lying and Keith knows that too. “Oh really now. Why don’t you show me this bold side of yours.”

Will Lance take the bite ? Keith had no idea but he could see that Lance was thinking about something. “Okay sure. Turn the light off will you?” With that Lance disappeared to the back of the truck. 

Lance was gone for about five minutes and Keith didn’t notice anything new in the dim light. Maybe Lance had just chickened out. 

A couple minutes pass before Lance asks “Can I have your hand for a sec?” Keith’s eyebrows rise up but he still gave in. They had held hands many times now and Lance seemed to like it so why not.   
“Sure hold on for a second.” He looks at his gps to check the road ahead and it was just a straight ride most of the time.

Keith reaches his hand closer to Lance and Lance took it in his soft palms. To Keith’s surprise Lance pressed his hand on Lance’s right thigh and it was bare. Okay this was new.

“What did you do Lance?” Keith asks feeling aroused. Times like these were a pain to just look at the empty road instead of Lance.

“Nothing much, why don’t you go up a little?” Keith adjusted himself on the seat and wanted to adjust his now hard cock to fit better in his tight jeans but that would mean getting his left hand back and that wasn’t an option at this point.

So Keith did the only thing he could, he moved his hand on Lance’s thigh up closer to what Keith expected to be Lance’s shorts. When he reached the spot where Lance’s short should start there was no fabric. “Lance are you half naked?” 

A low “Maybe.” was his only answer. Okay that’s it Lance had pushed him over the edge. Keith moved his hand right back to the wheel “Fuck sake Lance! You can’t pull a stunt like that on me when I drive, I need to focus!”

“But you were the one who said to show off my bold side!” Lance argued back and crossed his arms on his chest. 

Keith rubbed his hand on his face. Lance had a point there and it really wasn’t Lance’s fault that he was painfully hard at the moment. “Sorry I’m being an ass again.” Keith said taking a peek to Lance’s side. Maybe Keith didn’t deserve Lance ether.

“It’s fine, really this was my fault,” Lance said. He wasn’t really fine with this. It was clear that Keith enjoyed Lance’s attention but for some reason Keith always pulled back.

A long while passed without words. Keith sighed he needed to come clean to Lance. “Lance can I have your hand for a second?” It was weird for him to ask, Lance was always the one who wanted to hold hands.

Lance unfolds his arms and reached to Keith. A barely audible “Sure.” came from Lance’s side and Keith took Lance’s hand. He kissed it then massages the knuckles gently. “You make me so weak Lance. You have no idea” He finally says.

Lance moves to the edge of his seat “Weak like how? I don’t get it, what you are trying to say?” Keith spreads his thighs a little then presses Lance's right hand on his now half-hard cock. Keith doesn’t say anything and neither does Lance.

Keith can feel Lance’s hand tremble a little bit but he doesn’t move it. Finally when Lance moves his hand he gives Keith’s cock a couple of gentle touches before he moves his hand back to himself. “So I make you hard? Why didn’t you just say so.” 

Lance sounds annoyed but Keith knows better than to address it now “I can’t just use you the way I want. I’m not like him. I care for you Lance.”

Lance sighs “So this is about Lotor again? You are nothing like him Keith I already told you that.” 

Keith turns the truck to the high way exit to Albuquerque. 

“Yeah but me just fucking you every time I feel horny isn’t any better.” Lance shakes his head or that’s what Keith thinks he does.   
“You want to fuck me? I make you feel horny? Since when Keith?” Lance sounds so demanding that it makes Keith feel small.

“Since I met you? But I’m not going to do that. You deserve better than just sex.” Keith says.  
Lance’s hand is on Keith’s within seconds “So why don’t you give me more than that? What is stopping you?”

Keith turns the truck again to get in the truck stop then parks. “In all honesty, you deserve better than me. I have no right to just take you with me even if I want to. You are young, you should just travel and do dumb shit with your friends. What I want from you is to have you for myself, to take you home and try my best to make you happy.”

Lance starts to cry “Keith you _ass! _All I have wanted in my life is to find someone who thinks that I’m more than just my dad’s son. Everyone knew me as my dad’s son so I didn’t have to do anything and everyone loved me. I had to pretend to my dad that I had a girlfriends, and it pissed me off. I couldn't find anyone who just cared for me just because I’m me. When I saw you a couple of days ago I felt something that I have never felt in my life. It was love. You can’t just pass me off Keith, I won’t let you. I don’t want anyone else in my life except you and that’s final.”__

____

Keith could only just stare at Lance. “What if you change your mind after a couple of years? What then Lance?” Keith was happy that Lance wanted to be with him but still what could he offer Lance?

Lance opened his seat-belt and sat on Keith’s lap. “How can I prove to you that I want you as much that you want me?”   
Keith put his hands behind Lance’s back “I don’t know Lance. I just can’t think about my life without you.”   
Lance stokes Keith’s hair. “Then don’t. Keep me in your arms till the end of time.”

Keith smiles fondly. “It’s a deal then,” and they seal it with a loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey they finally said it!


	8. Albuquerque to Killeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s smiles and gently brushed Lance's hair "It's fine Lance. We have time to get to know each other better, there is no rush" Lance smiles and kisses Keith fondly "You are so sweet to me. I don't know what to say"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back so here is longer chapter for you guys. I hope you like it

When Lance woke up Keith had already left the bed and the truck was moving.

Lance put his clothes on but didn’t bother with his shoes. He was going to sit in the truck most of the day so there was no real need for them. Besides his shoes would make his feet smell.

When Lance pulled the curtain aside he saw Keith sitting on the driver seat wearing his jeans, boots and the cowboy hat. "No shirt Keith, that's bold. How many police officers have stopped you for being too sexy?"

Keith turns his head and gives him a small smile "No one actually. I pulled my shirt on before I went out."   
Lance walked to his seat and sat down. "You are wearing your hat again. It really suits you."

Keith tipped his hat. "Thanks mam." Lance lost it, he was laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Oh god keef say something else pleasee!"   
Keith blushes dark red. "Ya laughed at me." He huffed, embarrassed.  
Lance was giggling some more. "I didn't know you had an accent."

"I don't have an accent. It just slips sometimes okay." Keith insists.  
Lance brushed Keith's hair. "It's fine Keith, sorry for laughing."   
Keith kisses Lance's hand. "It's okay sweetie, do you want to stop somewhere for breakfast?"   
Lance blushes. "We're doing pet names now? So what should I call you? Ah, darling sounds good?"   
Keith laughs. "Whatever makes you happy. Just don't use pet names when my brother is around okay?"   
Lance nodded. "That sound fair"

They stopped (Keith put his shirt back on and Lance put his shoes on) for a quick breakfast and then continued their trip.

"So where are we going now?" Lance asked.   
Keith smiled and looked exited. "To my hometown Killeen. It's takes us about six hours to get there. When we get there, we deliver this load to the hardware store then we take the truck to the garage. You probably need to meet my brother Shiro there. Then we can take my motorbike and go to my apartment."

"So what kind of person is Shiro? You said that he raised you, what was it like?" Lance asked.  
Keith looks nostalgic. "Well we had a small apartment and little money so most of my time I was hanging around where Shiro worked. When I was seventeen I started to work at the garage, there I learned how to fix cars and motorbikes. After I dropped out of collage Shiro took me in his company and now I'm here."

"That sounds like a pretty simple and good life you have. Mine was like, after I started high school and people learned who my father was they just wanted to be my friend to use me. I had to take two fake girlfriends to keep my father happy. My social media sites are like full of girls who just want me to fuck them, and I just tell them that I'm gay they are like 'yeah right, you could have just told me that I'm ugly or something like that.'"

Keith smiled. "Yeah well Killeen is a really nice place to live I just hope that you like it there."   
Lance took a hold of Keith's hand. "Relax it will be fine." Keith held Lance's hand for a while then focused back on the road ahead.

When they arrived at Killeen Keith was excited to show Lance around, but he still had work to do. So he drove to the local hardware store to drop off the load. When the store staff had emptied the truck Keith drove back to the office.

It was almost midnight when Keith stopped the truck next to Shiro's office. Shiro was standing outside waiting.

Keith stepped out from the truck and walked to left side and helped Lance down. Shiro walked to them. "So is this boy the reason why your radio was down almost all the time?"   
Keith rolled his eyes. "I like to drive at my own pace and besides, I have a phone."

Shiro smirked. "If you like your privacy so much, why do you have a passenger with you?" Shiro looked at Lance. "Who are you anyway?"

Lance smiled and offered his hand. "My name is Lance, but you can also call me Blue."   
Shiro smiled back and shook Lance's hand. "Takashi, but everyone calls me Shiro."

After a couple more questions Keith was ready to take Lance to his home. "Shiro I think you have questioned Lance enough for the day. I really want to go to home."   
Shiro nodded. "Sure thing. Is Lance going to stay with you?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah at least for now."

Shiro helped Keith remove the cover from Keith's motorbike and Keith hoisted himself on the bike.

After he seated himself comfortably on the bike he pet the space behind him. "Hop on Lance, we're leaving."

Lance looked terrified. "I have never, ever driven a motorbike before. Is it safe?"   
Keith smiled and gestured for Lance to come closer. "I've been driving this bike for almost three years and I have never been in a crash. Trust me, you'll be fine. Just hold on to me."

Lance sighed. "Fine but if I fall off it's your fault. You got that?" Keith smiled fondly. "I wouldn't let you fall down beautiful, just trust me."

Shiro snorts and rolls his eyes. "Can you two love-birds just go already? I need to go home too, you know."

Lance finally lift his left leg over the bike and sat down on it. Shiro handed him a helmet. "Safety first you know." Lance thanks him and puts the helmet on.

"Lance put your hands on my waist and hold tight okay? Then put your feet on the little holders so that your legs stays in place." Keith instructed and Lance followed his lead.

When Keith was happy with Lance's hands he started the bike. The sound of the bike frightened Lance a little and he tightened his hold on Keith's waist. Keith pet Lance's hands gently. "You still okay with this Lance?" Keith had to speak loudly so Lance could hear him.   
"Hell no! Just start driving before i jump off" Lance yelled louder back and buried his face in Keith's shoulder.

Keith gives the bike some gas and they are off. Lance was screaming and Keith could hear it even over the loud engine.

When they stopped in a red light Keith pet Lance's hands again. "Babe you really need to stop screaming. It's okay you are safe with me. Relax a little." Lance don't say anything, he simply nods and holds Keith a little tighter.

The light turned green and they continued their journey. Lance wasn't screaming this time. After a couple of turns Lance was enjoying himself. 

Keith lived almost in the middle of the city but there wasn't any traffic, it was the middle of the night after all.

Keith lived in an apartment building, two rooms, a small kitchen and a medium sized bathroom. When Keith stopped his bike in front of the building Lance hoisted himself off.

Keith parks the bike in his parking spot and returns to Lance's side. "Ready to go inside?"   
Lance smiled happily. "Yes! let’s go! Come ooon Keith!" Lance pulled Keith closer to the building.

Keith lived on the second floor so they playfully raced each other to his apartment. Keith let Lance win of course, he was gentleman per say. Lance giggled and jumped a couple of times "Ha I won!"   
Well Lance was happy so Keith was smiling while he fished his keys out of his pocket. "Sure what ever makes you happy sweetie."

Lance playfully slapped Keith on his shoulder "Oh stop it you old fart." Keith rolled his eyes and opened the door. 

When the door opens Keith turns the lights on. The hallway is full of trash bags, Lance removes his shoes and tiptoes to the living room where he is greeted with dirty dishes and junk laying hazardously throughout the room. "Okay I get that you are on the road a lot and really don't have time to clean all the time but this," he gestured to the living room floor, "is just disgusting. We are going to clean here tomorrow."

Keith smiles apologetically. "I really hope you won’t start crying when you see the bedroom."   
Lance looked horrified then walked in to the bedroom. A couple of seconds later there was a scream. "Keith what the fuck!"

Keith sighed and walked to the bedroom. "Yes my love?" Okay he had been single for a while (okay a long, long, long while) so all his laundry was currently laying on his bedroom floor and Lance was standing in the middle of it.   
"What is this shit Keith?! Seriously we really need to clean here if you want me to stay here."

Keith already knew that, he also knew that Lance was going to react badly to his apartment’s condition. "Whatever makes you happy beautiful." He hugs Lance and buries his face in Lance's hair. "Can we go to sleep now? I'm really sleepy after all that driving."

Lance gives in and hugs Keith back. "Fine you win, but we are cleaning tomorrow and we will do some laundry."

Keith nods and pulls his shirt off. "I will help you beautiful, I promise. Now take those clothes off."

Keith sat on his bed and pulled his jeans down, leaving only his boxers on. Lance watches Keith undress then pulls his own jeans down and steps out of them.

When Keith pulls Lance closer to himself, right between his legs. Keith reaches his hands to pull Lance's shirt up but Lance pushes the shirt back down. "Sorry, I'm not ready to take it off yet."   
Lance sounded sad so Keith tried to light up the mood. "Do ya want to borrow one of mine?"   
Lance gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yeah that would be nice."

Keith gently pushes Lance away from his legs and stands up. He walks to the closet, opens it, pulls out a plain red t-shirt and shows it to Lance. "This looks good?"   
Lance nods and takes the shirt in his hands. "I'm sorry for the trouble, anything is fine as long as it's yours."

Keith’s smiled and gently brushed Lance's hair. "It's fine, Lance. We have time to get to know each other better, there is no rush."   
Lance smiles and kisses Keith fondly. "You are so sweet to me. I don't know what to say."  
Keith kisses Lance back and smiles. ”Why don't you go and change your shirt in the bathroom? It's the red door next to the kitchen."

Lance nods and leaves the room. Keith quickly fixes the bed, adding a couple of pillows and a second blanket, adjusts himself on the bed in a not-too-sexy way and waits for Lance.

When Lance comes back Keith lifts his blanket up and Lance crawls under it. Keith pulls Lance close and tangles their legs. "Happy?"   
Lance smiles wide. "Never better." They share a couple more kisses. "Good night Keith."   
Keith kisses his forehead. "Good night love."   
They hold each other tightly and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comment and kudos.


	9. Something long forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith nods “ Yeah I had to have sort hair back then. Everyone did” Lance’s smile widens and he sits back on Keith’s lap face to face “ I…I always looked up to you, you know.

When the morning comes for them Keith is still fast asleep so Lance gets up and walks in the kitchen. A nice homemade breakfast is a good way start the morning... right? 

Wrong! When he opens the fridge the only thing inside is it's light. Well fuck. No breakfast it seems, unless you count just a cup of coffee as breakfast.

With a sigh Lance tries to figure out how the coffee machine works. After all, in his old apartment the espresso maker worked with a single button. After he had tried to pour the water on the coffee maker nothing happened and he couldn't find a hole or something for the coffee beans so he gave up.

He walks back to the bedroom and just falls back in the bed. Keith wakes up to that and lifts his head up from his pillow “Morning beautiful. Something wrong?” Keith asks while he brushes Lance’s hair with his fingers.   
“Yes! Your coffee maker is the devil. I tried to make some coffee for you but that thing didn’t even start!”

Keith laughs. “I’m pretty sure that only _big_ problem here is that you don’t know how to use it.”   
Lance sits up. “How dare you! I have made coffee for myself thousands of times without fail!” He says dramatically.   
Keith just rolls his eyes and stands up from the bed. “Then maybe I should go and see why this demon won’t work then, huh.”

When Keith enters the kitchen he has a hard time to holding in his laughter. Lance had poured water all over the coffeemaker trying to get the water inside and coffee beans where all over the surface “Yeah, clearly you have made coffee before.”

“Just show me how to do it already.” Lance says, defeated while he dries the coffeemaker with a hand towel.   
Keith shows how to use the coffeemaker step by step and soon they have two cups of nice, warm coffee.

Keith sits on his sofa and takes a sip from his cup. “You could have just asked me how to use the machine if you didn’t know how it worked.”   
Lance’s face blushes pink and he sits on Keith’s lap. “Yeah but you have to admit that I really tried.”   
Keith laughs and kisses Lance’s forehead. “Yeah, A plus for trying to flood our kitchen with the coffeemaker.”

Lance’s face darkens to a deeper red. “Our kitchen?”   
Keith nuzzles his face on Lance’s cheek.   
“Yeah, our kitchen, our coffeemaker and our house. Sounds pretty good to me.”

Lance’s hold on his coffee cup tightens “You really meant that I could stay here… with you.”

Keith turns his head so that he could see Lance’s face. “Of course I really meant it, you still want to stay right?”   
Lance meets Keith’s eyes and nods. “Of course you just… Sound like that you are going to marry me or something while saying things like that.”

Keith quickly discards his coffee cup on the coffee table and lifts himself up while still holding Lance in his arms.   
“Keeith!! Put me down right now or else!!!” Lance screams while Keith adjust his hands so that he is now holding Lance bridal style.   
“Don’t worry I got you.” Keith assures Lance and starts to spin.

“Noooo! Nononononono! Keith stop this I’m serious!!! You're making me sick!” Lance begs while he tries to hold his coffee cup so that it doesn't spill everywhere, but when Keith stops Lance loses his grip on it and it spills all over Lance’s (technically Keith’s) shirt.

“Lance! Shit I’m sorry did you burn yourself?” Keith asks while he gently lowers Lance back to the sofa.   
“I’m fine I just need a new dry shirt, that’s all.” Lance giggles and puts his cup next to Keith’s.

“That’s an easy fix. Do you want to wear yours or mine?” Keith asks while he walks to the bedroom.   
“Anything goes as long as it’s dry!” Lance shouts from the Living room.

Keith returns with a military green shirt and throws it to Lance. Lance examines it. “Wait a minute this isn’t mine.” Lance says after a while.   
“Yeah I know but you said...” Keith starts but Lance stops him.   
“No I didn’t mean it like that! You don’t understand, I went to Star Garrison High too!”

Keith’s eyes blew wide. “You what!”   
Lance starts to shake and smile. “Holy shit! We were in the same high school for a year and we didn’t notice each other! Unless..." Lance examines Keith’s face closely, "…Wait a minute… Oh hell no. Did you have shorter hair back then?”  
Keith nods. “Yeah I had to have short hair back then. Everyone did.” Lance’s smile widens and he sits back on Keith’s lap face-to-face. “I… I always looked up to you, you know. After you graduated I wanted to be like you. After four years I met you again.”

Keith adjust himself on the sofa. “Lance I have no idea what you are talking about… Blue paladin? Was that you?”   
Lance smiles. “Yeah. My really cool chat name which I clearly didn’t copy from your Red Paladin.”

Keith pulls Lance closer. “Why didn’t you tell me back then who you really were?”   
Lance blushes. “Think about it Keith! I started high school at the age of fourteen and you were a star pilot back then at the age of nineteen.” 

Keith’s face pales. “A-Are you saying that I had huge crush on an under age boy back in the High school?!” Lance nods and turns his head so that he isn’t looking at Keith anymore. “That’s why I canceled our dates! I really wanted to go on a date with you but I was underage back then.”

Keith’s head is spinning yet again. “No wonder you felt familiar when we talked back in my truck! I had almost one year long online relationship with you four years ago.”

Lance laughs dryly “Yeah what are the odds.” Keith brushes Lance’s hair.   
“Well I knew that something was up. I mean I asked you out like seven times and every time you said yes but then didn’t show up.” Lance looks back at Keith.   
“I was always there on time! Ice cream shop, video game arcade and so on but I just could come to you.”  
Keith holds Lance tighter. “I get it now. Don’t worry about it. I was happy just talking to you.” Lance holds Keith back.   
“When you left did you miss me?” Keith kisses Lance’s forehead.   
“Every fucking day. I tried to google your chat name and ask around but it was impossible to find you without your real name. Did you ever miss me?”

Lance starts to cry. “Yes of course! You were my first boyfriend and you helped me realize that everything isn’t back and white but when you were leaving Keith, I gave you my real name. At least I tried to. I sneaked out from my room on your last night at the barracks like you did too. We promised each other that we would give something special to each other. You gave me your pilot gloves with your initial on them and I give you a blue stone ring with my initials carved in the interior of it.”

Keith’s face pales and he pulls a thick chain out from under his shirt, which holds a blue stone ring. He examines the rings interior and notices the letters _LML_ “So I take that L is for Lance and ML is your surname. Which is what?" Keith asks.   
“MacLane but you kept it all this years?” Lance ask taking a deep breath.   
“Of course I kept it and I have been carrying it around my neck so I would never lose it. I take it that my gloves are long gone?”

Lance shakes his head. “NO! I treasure them! I used them only in my flight tests like a lucky charm.”   
Keith smiles fondly. “So you still have them Blue?”   
Lance nods. “Wanna see them?”   
Keith lets Lance go and Lance runs to the bedroom.  
When he returns he has pair of black leather fingerless gloves in hand. Lance hands them to Keith who examines them carefully.   
“You weren’t kidding when you said that you never wear this. I hoped that you would keep them but after a while I thought that you moved on.” Keith tries the gloves on. Still fits, if just a little tight. “Oh they fit! Oh god can I take photo of your hands?”

Keith laughs. “Sure if you want to.” Lance takes his phone and takes couple of photos before putting his phone down. 

They keep talking about their highs school times together before Keith asks, “So there is one thing I want to ask from you.”   
Lance giggles. “And what is that?”   
Keith kisses Lance’s lips briefly before speaking again. “Are you finally ready to go on a proper date with me?” Lance smiles and kisses Keith couple of times.   
“I wouldn't miss it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist!!!


	10. making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you should take your date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg my people, thank you for all the comment and kudos :)

Keith was head over heels for Lance and Lance was crazy about him.   
Even thou he had promised to Lance for helping him clean the apartment whit him, making out with Lance on his bed was more pleasing.  
After Keith had asked Shiro to give him couple days off from work he started to plan for their first real date.   
Keith wanted that the date would be best Lance ever been in.   
Keith even asked Lance what he would want to do on their date but Lance just smiled and said that Keith could figure it out by himself.

Witch was more than fine but what would impress billionaire’s son?   
In the past Keith didn’t know who his high school sweet heart was so it was easier back then but now?

So he did what most men do when they can’t figure something out (asking for help would be act of weakness of course) so he toke his laptop and googled   
“Good date ideas” At first he only find stuff for like where to take your girl on the first date. 

He sighs and types new words in the search bar “Best date ideas for gays”  
rolling his eyes he presses the enter button. Now search results were more like “ Can gay pairs do this or that”   
Groaning loudly he got Lance’s full attention “Keith what’s wrong?”   
With a sigh Keith let’s his head fall back on the sofas back “ It’s nothing, universe just hates me”

Lance quickly walks to the sofa and sits next to Keith “ Is something bothering you?”  
Lance asks while his hand starts to play with Keith’s hair.  
When Lance tries to pray on what Keith is doing with his laptop Keith quickly closes it   
“ Nothing is wrong sugar I swear”

Lance still feeling that something is bothering his boyfriend pulls his mouth on thin line says  
“ Fine ” then leaves to the bedroom witch to Keith is clearly a sign that nothing is FINE but he won’t push it after Lance clearly wasn’t fine. 

Feeling like an asshole Keith puts his laptop down, walks to the hallway and puts his shoes on and leaves the apartment for a smoke.  
They didn’t have balcony so when Keith wanted to smoke he needed to do it outside.

Lance hearing that Keith left returned to the Livingroom and saw Keith’s laptop he could resist it.   
After all he had asked Keith what was wrong and Keith had clearly lied to him. 

So without really feeling guilty about prying on Keith’s privacy he pulls the laptop on his lap and opens it.  
What Lance first sees makes him blush, Lance clearly had thought that Keith had something to hide in his laptop and it seemed to be his background image.  
Witch was Lance sleeping on their bed wearing just Keith’s garrison shirt.

Keeping the task at hand he opens the browser and looks Keith browser history, witch yet again is really surprising.   
Seeing that Keith had googled date ideas made his heart warm with love.  
Keith really was sap when you didn’t except it.

Suddenly he hears footsteps from the stairway he quickly closes the laptop (making sure it is like Keith left it) and returns to the bedroom.  
When Keith opens the door and kicks his shoes off Lance holds his breath, what if Keith notices that he had touched his laptop.

Keith walks in the bedroom and saws Lance playing with his phone   
“ Hey” he starts softly and Lance lifts his gaze up “ Hi, what’s up?” Lance asks and puts his phone away.   
Keith walks to the bed and sits on the edge and reaches his hand on Lance’s thigh massaging it gently “ Nothing really, just checking on you”

Lance smiles and puts his hand around Keith’s neck and pulls him closer  
“ Why don’t you take closer look then?” Keith putting his hand both side of Lance’s head and leans closer  
“ You are everything to me, You know that right?”

Lance gives couple of his signature giggles and rolls his eyes   
“ Seriously Keith, you should be the manly one here. Now you are making me do all those eye rolls” Keith Laughs “ There is no roles here you know?”  
Lance snorts “ Says who always calls me your wife every time I bring you coffee to the bed” Keith nuzzles his cheek against Lances  
“ You always blush when I say that” Lance gently shoves Keith to the chest “ Well excuse me!” Lance says dramatically.

Keith kisses Lance’s forehead “ But in all serious for sec, are you mad at me?”   
Lance leans to the touch and shakes his head “ Not anymore “ Keith smiles and kisses Lance on the cheek “ Good “

They lay on the bed casually making out before Lance pulls a part   
“ Do you happen to know any good nail salons here?” Keith looks confused “ DO I look like someone who paints his nails?”

Lance giggles “ No but you live here so I thought that you could have seen nail salon somewhere. My nails could use some pampering”   
That made gears turn in Keith’s head. Who said that dates can only happen in restaurants or coffee shops? 

“ So I was planning to go to the shop and get some cigarettes, do you need anything?”   
Keith asks while he massages Lance’s sides   
“Some ice cream and pineapple juice would be nice” Lance said while leans in Keith’s side.

“ You still eat that weird mango sorbet one?”  
Lance beams and kisses Keith sweetly   
“ Aaw you still remember my favorite ice cream” Keith snorts and studs up “ I take that as yes”

He walks to the hallway, Lance following right behind him “ Do you want me to come with you?”  
Keith pulls his boots on and takes his jacket “ No need I will be back shortly. Why don’t you fill the dishwasher on the mean time?” Lance nods “ Sure”

Keith gives couple of kisses on Lance’s cheek before leaving.  
It should surprise Lance that Keith had stopped quickly at the local nail salon before coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Keith is going in to nail salon next


	11. Shopping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Keith omg here!” Keith nodded “ Yeah I…I hope you like my idea”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg people You are killing me with all the love you have showed to this fick omg thanks!

Next day 

“So Lance we are going on our date today” Keith said while he pulls his jeans on. Lance perks up “ Yeah? Where we are going?” Keith just smiled “Not telling, you will see soon enough” Lance pouted “ No fair! If I don’t know where we are going how I will know what to wear?” Keith snorted “ Something casual? Just don’t over think it too much, Okay?  
Lance walked to the bedroom “ Fine but it better not be fine ass restaurant if I have to wear casual!” Keith smirked and sat down on the sofa “ I know only one fine ass and it’s yours” Lance giggled hysterically for couple of minutes after that.

When they were ready to leave Keith escorted Lance to the parking lot. Lance used to ride Keith’s motorbike stopped next to it but Keith walked past it “ Aam Keith?” Lance asked confused, Keith just smiled “ We are taking my car today” 

Lance’s just stared “ YOU HAVE A CAR?” Keith just walked to red pickup truck and opened the passenger side door “ You coming or not?” Lance walked to the door and climbed in.  
When the pickup truck left the parking lot Lance asked again “ So are you going to tell me now where we are going?” Keith just shake his head “ Nope! You need to be just patient” Lance give couple fake pouts but still smiled widely .

When they stopped at the nail salon Lance was exited “ Keith omg here!” Keith nodded “ Yeah I…I hope you like my idea” Lance leaned to Keith’s side and give him couple of kisses on the cheek “ I love it”

When they walked in the salon young woman walked to them “ Hello welcome to our salon. What I can do for you?” Keith pushes Lance closer to the woman “ This one has appointment here” Lance quickly turns to face Keith” What? You aren’t doing your nails too?” 

Keith shakes his head “ We are for you beautiful” Keith offers but Lance doesn’t take it “ Yeah but it’s OUR date Keith” Keith can only mentally slap himself, he did see this coming right? And how he can say no to Lance anyways?

With an eye roll he gives in “ Fine but no paint” Lance quickly hugs him “ It’s actually called polish” lady informs him and escorts them to sit down on chairs. After Lance’s date comment they were seated to sit next to each other and even offered some tea.

Because Keith is getting his nails done also another lady walks in “ So you are my client today?” Keith starts to feel sorry for the lady, when he sees how Lance chats with his cosmetology. “ Yeah” Lady smiles to him “ Don’t worry you aren’t the first one who is put up to do this”

Keith didn’t know if he was relieved or amused that he wasn’t the only one with weak mind “ So first we are cleaning your hands then we clean your nails” Keith simply nodded and put his hand on small bowl witch had water and lemons slice on it.

After Keith’s had had soaked for a while, water turned darker grey and Keith was told to lift his had “ Is this done now?” Keith asks, he really wants to go and have a smoke “No I need to chance the water because your hands were so dirty”

Lance giggles “ I can inform you that he dos wash his hands regular” Keith blushed this really wasn’t his thing but Lance was having fun , so he smiled too. 

After another round of hand soaking, cosmetology filed Keith’s nails and he was done. So he thanked the lady and sat on waiting lounge, waiting for Lance.

When Lance was done with his nails he was smiling ear to ear “ This was fun” and toke hold of Keith’s hand “ I’m glad. Thou I’m not doing this regularly okay?” Lance nodded “ It’s okay I don’t mind. So what’s next?”

Keith looked surprised “ Aam going home?” Keith opened the passenger door to Lance before going to his side “ We can definitely do that or I can take you somewhere nice to eat” Keith started the pickup “Sure food sounds good, where to?”

“Before we go, do you happen to own suit?” Keith glared Lance “ What for?” Lance giggled “ I believe that I said that I’m going to take you somewhere nice to eat”

Keith nodded “ Yes you did but suit kind of nice?” Lance nodded “ Yes, so do you own a suit?” Keith shake his head “ No and I’m not putting on one just to eat food” Lance pouted “ But babe! Okay just some nice clothes then? ”

Keith sight “ I don’t shop clothes that often so do you have any idea where to drive” Lance smiled “ Just nearest shopping mall will do” 

When Keith stopped at the malls parking lot Lance basically just dragged Keith inside the mall. Ones inside Keith just let Lance to pull him in different clothing stores before he was pulled in the most expensive on.

Shopkeeper just glared at Keith but was really nice to Lance “Welcome to Altea, what can I do for you?” Lance smiled at lady “ Hi my name is Lance McClane and this..” Shopkeepers eyes blow wide “ T-The McClane?! “ Lance must have gotten use to people’s reactions because he didn’t react to it “ Yeah so like I was saying me and my boyfriend here are looking for some clothes so can you like close your store for us?”

Keith looked as at shock, closing a store just for them what the hell? Shopkeeper just walked to the front door, closed it and pulled some curtains aside front of the windows “There you go my dear. Stay long as you like” Lance give nice smile to the lady and started to look for the clothes.

When Lance started to pull some clothes out from the shelfs Keith asked “ Is this how you shop for clothes?” Lance pulled couple of more articles in his arms then started to walk in the dressing room “ Only when they know about my last name, besides I wanted to hung around with you in piece”

Keith smiled and kissed Lance’s forehead “ So did you find what you need?” Lance nodded happily “ Yeah, go and try those jeans on first then this shirt” Lance handed the clothes to Keith who looked puzzled “ You are shopping for me?” Lance just nodded and pushed Keith in the dressing room . Keith laughed and closed the curtain. he toke his boots and jeans off, before pulling jeans that Lance handed to him he saw the price “almost 100$ for pair of jeans Lance!”

Lance snorted “ Just put them on before I come in there and do it for you” Keith did what he was asked to do and pulled the black jeans on. They looked good on him but still 100 is too much for jeans “ Can I come in?” Lance asked and Keith just pulled the curtain aside “ Looks good. Did I get the size right?” Keith nodded “ Yeah size is fine but 100 just for pair of jeans. I can’t afford that Lance”

Lance pushed himself closer to Keith “ I can, so try the shirt on next” Keith knew at this point there was no way he could say no to Lance. So he ´just pulled the red and white dress shirt from its hanger and toke of his leather jacket. Shirt was tight fit but it yet again looked good on him “ I like it” Lance said and kissed Keith’s cheek “ Good so can I put my own clothes back on?” Lance smiled “Sure” and left pulling the curtain back.

When Keith was done he opened the curtain again and walked out from the dressing room. He tried to hand the clothes to Lance who just shake his head “ Hold them, I want to try some clothes too” Keith nodded and Lance walked in the dressing room.

“ Can you come in here?” Lance asked and Keith pulled the curtain aside and slipped in “What is-“ Keith’s words died in his throat.  
Lance was wearing really tight light blue jeans and for the first time in full view no shirt, just bare chest . “ Is everything alright Keith?” Lance asked sounding shy and little scared. Keith blinked “ Yeah you just wow, holly fucking hell just stop wearing shirts all the time”

Lance blushed “ thanks I guess. So do you think that yellow goes well with the jeans?” Keith snorted “ Just put something on before I wreak your ass” Making his point more clearer he pushed Lance against the wall and started to suck his neck. Lance moaned “ Keith no-not here please”

Keith stopped his assault and stepped away from Lance “ Sorry I-“ Keith started but Lance was kissing him before he could finish “ It’s fine just wait outside before the lady comes to check on us” Keith nods and leaves.

When Lance comes out from the dressing room he is already wearing his own clothes, holding the light blue jeans in his hands “Ready?” Keith nods and Lance takes the clothes that Keith tried on. They walked to the counter and Lance paid for the clothes.


	12. Dinner for two part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance go to eat in fancy restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thanks again for the comment and kudos you are awesome my people.

When they returned home they showered (separately of course) then they dressed up in the clothes they shopped.   
Because Lance didn’t buy a shirt he was now showing Keith couple of options  
“ So I was thinking between white, yellow or light green. Witch one you like the best?”  
When each color shirt is said Lance shows different one to him  
“ I would like to have you on my bed naked “ Keith says sounding serious.

Lance groans “ Babe this is serious!” Keith snorts and sat on the sofa   
“ And you think that I wasn’t serious?” Lance blushes pink   
“H-how would I know when you are serious with your flirting” Keith pats his thighs   
“ Come here” Lance puts his shirts down on the coffeetable and sits on Keith’s lap.

“ Everything what I have said to you, I really mean it. Nothing that I have told you wasn’t a lie ”   
Keith time to time sounds like really old wise man to Lance but he likes it.   
After all Keith knows more stuff than him.   
“ I know Keith. You just over whelm me sometimes” Keith smiles and kisses Lance’s forehead   
“I’m sorry. You just look so good and I-“

Lance smiles coyly “ Is this about wrecking my ass?”  
Now it was Keith’s turn to be tomato “ Did I say that out loud? Aah I’m so sorry” Lance giggles   
“ It’s fine. I just like the word you used “wreak” it really suits you. I just hope that you can “fix” what you broke”   
Keith snorts “ I use to be mechanic so I can basically fix anything BUT I would never want to brake you”  
Lance smiles softly “ You would never brake me Keith”   
They share couple of loving kisses before finally Lance wants to put a shirt on   
“ We really need to get this show on the road if we want to eat today, I’m getting hungry”   
Lance pushes himself of from Keith’s lap and takes the shirt pile from the coffee table   
“So white, yellow or light green?” He asks again and Keith had to be THE asshole in the room and ask  
“ Why don’t you put red shirt on?”

Lance looks confused and looks back to his shirts like he missed one “  
What I??” Is the only thing coming out from his mouth  
“ Do you happen to own red shirt?”   
Lance still seems to had hard time to figure out so Keith continues  
“ Why don’t you put red shirt on too? We could I don’t know match?? You said that that was cute?”   
Why in the hell Keith needed to spell that out like that. 

Finally something clicks in Lance’s head and he leaves to the bedroom.  
Keith follows suit but stays in the doorway and leans the doorframe  
“ Do you even own a red shirt?” Keith asks smile on his face. Lance opens their wardrobe and pick couple more shirts.

“Apparently I don’t for some reason. Do you mind if I borrow one of yours?”   
Lance asks and holds Keith’s baseball styled shirt   
“ Wear anything you like” Lance pulls the shirt over his head. It’s lose on him and it goes past his butt  
“ It’s kind of big on me. Do I look stupid?” 

Keith can’t help himself and licks his lips  
“ No you look adorable” Lance wearing his shirt has come to be his favorite thing in the world. Lance turns   
“ How’s the back. Looks good?”

Keith snorts and pushes himself of the doorframe  
“Your backside is the best in the universe” Lance blushes pink “ Keith stop it. I’m trying to get myself ready for the dinner”  
Keith walks behind Lance and puts his hands on Lance’s thighs “ But I’m not even bothering you. Your hands are free”

Lance reaches to the upper shelf and takes large shoebox from the shelf.   
He opens it and the box holds expensive looking baseball cap. The cap red and in the front of it is embroidered L letter in gold color. 

Keith looks at the cap “ Looks nice” Lance sighs “Yeah gift from my mom when I turned sixteen”  
After living with Keith for two months Lance had tried to contact his parents but nothing.   
Lance’s sister Allura had send some of Lance’s clothes and other small stuff to Keith’s apartment.  
“ I’m so sorry about your parents Lance” Lance sighs  
“ It’s fine Keith. I can’t force them to talk to me. After all my dad still pays me”

Keith steps back and gives Lance so space to turn   
“ It’s just that.. I wish he just could .. I don’t know talk to you. Like I’m still me even if I don’t like girls. You know?”  
Lance puts the cap on and walks to the hallway “ I was thinking that we could go to a restaurant that my dad owns. Interested?” 

Keith looks surprised “ Are you allowed to do that?”  
Lance shakes his shoulders  
“ I have no idea but I thought that it would be nice place to take you” Keith smiles  
“ Sure I don’t see why not” Keith walks to the bedroom to chance in his new dress shirt and puts his black cowboy boots on.

When he walks out Lance had already pulled pair of leather sneakers on and was smiling widely   
“ You look so hot right now. Do you think that you could put the hat on too?”   
Keith huffs and walks back to the bedroom. When he returns he has black cowboy hat on his head “ Better?” 

Lance smiles and walks to Keith, he reaches his hand up to Keith’s neck and fixes his collar  
“ You look stunning”   
Keith smiles back and lowers his gaze on Lance’s face.   
Whit his hand he cups Lance’s face “ It’s only because you are helping me” Lance nuzzles his face on Keith’s hand.

Keith takes his keys and wallet from the counter next to the front door but Lance stops him before he could open the door  
“ You won’t be needing that” he says and points at Keith’s wallet . Keith smiles and puts his wallet with his keys into his back pocket  
“ If I don’t have my driver’s license with me I could get a ticket “ 

Lance laughs “ I can al-“ Keith stops him with a kiss  
“ Money doesn’t solve everything” Lance smiles and kisses Keith back “ Yeah, Yeah let’s just go”

When they arrive at the restaurant Keith’s jaw drops  
“ This place looks fancy” Keith would be lying if he said that he had been places like this before.

Restaurant had huge front doors, patio outside with lights and huge garden around it.   
Keith drive the car in the parking lot witch was next to the restaurant.  
After stopping the car the steps out and walks to Lance’s side and opens the door for him  
“ Aaw you are so sweet Keith” Lance smiled and steps out too.

They walked in the restaurant holding hands.  
Hostess greets them “ welcome to the Golden almond. I’m sorry to say that we are full today”   
Lance takes a glance to the dining room and to him it looks empty  
“ You sure? It looks pretty empty to me” Hostess just sighs, annoyed “ Yes we are full. Good night sir”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Netx part will be up as soon as I can finish it


	13. Dinner for two part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ FISH EGGS!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This chapter changed so much before I was happy with it!  
> Thanks for the comment and kudos everyone!

Lance sighs equally annoyed “ You must be new, here”   
Lance pulls his ID card from his wallet and gives it to the hostess. Hostess looks at the card “ I’m sorry, I don-“   
Then she apparently sees Lance’s name and pales “ Just a minute sir I will be right back” Then she leaves. 

When hostess returns she is accompanied with older male  
“ Lancelot my dear boy is that you!” Lance’s smile bright up “uncle Lao. It’s so good to see you!”   
Lance fast walks to the older man and hugs him.  
Keith just looks at them in confusion but holds his ground and tries to keep his face in line   
“ My dear boy what are you doing in middle of Texas”  
Lance stops hugging his uncle and walks to Keith “ Uncle this is Keith my-“ Keith steps in  
“ Friend, Lance is staying with me while his here. Nice to meet you sir”  
Keith holds his hand out to Lao and older male shakes hands with Keith wildly.

“It’s my please Keith. So boys care to have some diner?”  
Lance nods eagerly “ You bet. That’s why we are here” Lao laughs “Good to hear my boy. Why don’t you and Keith go and sit on the VIP area. Waiter will join you shortly”  
Hostess escorted them in the VIP area witch was thru the nice light dining room.   
Red floor carpet, white table cloths, candles everywhere and red curtains.

VIP area was in the second floor and it had purple floor carpet, light blue table cloths or white dim lights didn’t help and dark walls.   
Tables were much smaller than in the dining hall and small soft looking sofas rounded tables instead of chairs.   
They sat on the pointed table next to each other still leaving some space between them. 

When the hostess left Lance started to talk   
“ Why did you introduce yourself as my friend Keith? We both know that was a lie and stupid one to be added”   
Keith quickly looked around to see if someone was with them on close then he gently kissed Lance on the cheek   
“ Your father already hates you. Do you want to add your uncle on the list?” Lance sighs “ No but still this is stupid” 

Keith brushes Lances hair “ It’s okay beautiful, I’m here for you Lancelot”  
When Lancelot spills out from Keith’s mouth Lance spats Keith hand off from his hair and looks at him in anger  
“ DON’T USE that NAME on ME Keith” Keith looks back at Lance and pets Lance’s thigh “ Sorry I tho-“   
but Lance stops him before he can finish “ My father gave me that name and only him and some of my family uses it”

Keith nods then asks “ So is your real name Lancelot or Lance?”   
Lance sighs and sit back on the sofa “ first one but I hate it with my life” 

Waiter comes to them with two menus “ What you would like to drink sir?”  
Both of them want to say something stronger than water but Lance can’t drink alcohol and Keith is driving.

“I take pineapple juice” Lance said after looking thru the menu   
“ I take the German beer” Waitress nodded and left the table “ You are still driving?”   
Lance asked little bit confused. Keith snorted “ Yeah just one won’t make me go under the table”

Waitress returned with their drinks “ You ready to order?” Lance nodded  
“Yeah can we have this (Lance pointed the menu) and this (Lance moved his hand to point something else)”  
waitress nodded and write the order down then left again.

“So what are we eating today?” Keith asked with curious look on his face, Lance smiled to him  
“ You will see” They talked bit more before waitress returned with their appetizers .  
She put the food to the middle so that both of them can reach it without problem.

“Sushi?” Keith looked surprised, Lance simply nods  
“ Yeah I figured that you are Japanese and all” Keith laughed “ I’m Korean btw “  
Lance blushed “ Whaaat? omg I’m so sorry I tough that this would be cute but-“  
Keith smiled and toke pair of chopsticks from the plate “ I didn’t say that I don’t LIKE sushi   
“ then he toke one sushi piece using chopsticks perfectly and eat it. Lance looks at him astonished.

“ Can you teach me how to use those things too?”  
Lance asked and toke the other pair of chopsticks  
“ Sure, first put this one like this and the other one like this” Keith showed his hand and helped Lance to put sticks in his hand  
“ Keith let go if Lance’s hand and Lance tried to pick up piece of sushi but it dropped right before his mouth on his lap.

“ This is harder than you made it look, you know”   
Lance groaned and picks up the sushi and eats it   
“ Oh hell no this is just wrong!”   
Keith looks at Lance with confusion “ What is it?”   
Lance swallows audibly and looks back at Keith “ That’s cold and I have no idea what’s wrong with the fish”

Keith laughs and eats another one   
“ Yeah raw fish taste different “ Lance’s eyes widen “RAW?”   
Keith nods “ You didn’t…know?”  
At the next moment Lance looks like he is about to have fit or something and Keith burst to laugh  
“ You ordered two plates off sushi and didn’t even know what you are eating”  
Lance takes a sip from his juice and looks back at Keith “ How I could have known I have never eaten sushi before”

Keith pick up his chopsticks and take another sushi piece  
“ Open up this is good. One of my favorites”  
Lance looks skeptically at the sushi witch looks really pretty with orange bubbly topping  
“ Well it looks pretty enough” then he opens his mouth and let’s Keith feed him.

When Lance starts to eat the sushi he notices the weird texture of the orange topping, it pops inside of his mouth and taste little pit like  
“Fish? but what is this texture ?” Keith smiles coyly and shakes his head “ Nope…fish eggs”

Lance looks at the Keith in horror   
“ FISH EGGS!!!!” and tries to swallow and Keith offers him glass and he drinks and   
“ WHAT IS THIS SHIT TASTES LIKE FLOUR MIXED WITH PISS!”

Keith laughs with big smile “ Hey that shit happens to be really good beer  
” Lance snorts “ You really need to stop smoking, your taste plate is shit”  
Keith just rolls his eyes .  
Waitress returns to collect dirty plates “ How was the food? Do you want to order main course now?”   
Lance nods and takes the menu back at his hands “ Something edible this time….”   
Keith tries his best not to burst in a laugh again and Lance just glares at him.   
“ I take this and for my asshole boyfriend this one”  
Lance point the menu to the waitress who looks at them at surprise   
“ So it wasn’t just a rumor on the twitter” 

Keith looks surprise but Lance just nods   
“ Yeah if you have seen my posts lately he in the snuggle pic with me”   
Waitress aaws to them and writes the order down before she pulls out her phone  
“ Can I take picture of you two?” Lance hesitates  
“ I haven’t pronounced it online yet who my boyfriend is sooo”  
waitress nods “ I understand. Just pic of you Lance then please?” 

Lance smiles and stands up  
“ I would never to say no to my fan “ She giggles and Lance puts arm around her and she holds the phone up for selfie.  
When phone flashes she lowers the phone and checks the photo  
“ Thanks I treasure this” Lance nods and smiles “ Good now get us some dinner please “   
waitress leaves with big smile on her face.

After a while waitress brings them their food .“  
Here is the Arroz con pollo for you Lance and Vaca Frita for you” and they eat and Keith steals some of Lance’s chicken.

After they are done with their food they say good night to Lance’s uncle and leave the restaurant.   
When they return home they sat on the sofa for moment “ I need a smoke”   
Keith says then he pushes himself up and tries to leave but Lance leans over and takes his right hand  
“ Can I join you?” Lance asks “ Sure if you want to”

Lance rarely wants to join Keith when he goes for a smoke but for some reason Lance seemed to be in cuddly mood and leans on Keith.   
When they go outside Keith lights the tobacco and starts to smoke Lance still leaning to his side  
“ Are you cold?” Keith asks after a while, Lance shakes his head. Keith smiles softly   
“ If you are feeling cold you can go back inside you know” Lance nods and lowers his gaze to the ground.

“Hey babe what’s wrong?”  
Lance wines and looks up to meet Keith’s eyes  
“ I-” Before Lance can finish up his sentence Keith’s phone rings .  
Keith fishes his phone from his pocket and looks at the contact name “ It’s Shiro I need to take this”  
Lance nods and pulls himself of from Keith’s side but Keith pulls him back in   
“ You can stay if you like” Lance smiles and wraps his arm around Keith again.

“ Talk to me Shiro” Keith answers to his phone.   
Conversation goes back and forth before Keith ends the call.  
“ I need leave tomorrow “ Lance looks at him “ driving?” Keith nods  
“ Yeah one day trip. So I thought that if we leave early tomorrow we would be back before dinner” 

Lance smiles “ Or you go alone and I stay at home. I haven’t unboxed all my stuff yet “  
Keith smiles at him “ That is a good option also”

They walk back inside and Keith opens the door for them “ I almost forgot.   
You were saying something before my call. What was it?” Lance blushes  
“ N-nothing important it can wait for tomorrow” Keith looks at him “ You sure?”  
Lance nods and pushes Keith to the bedroom   
“ Yes and now we are going to sleep. You need to rest well”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Netx time some solo driving and Lance goes shopping :D


	14. Shopping with Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is driving and LAnce goes shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet noodels my people you all have been so kind to me and this fick. thank you :)

Lance didn’t even wake up when Keith’s phone ring to woke him up.  
He quickly turned alarm of and dressed up. 

After been close together for two months this is first time that Keith is leaving Lance alone in his apartment.   
Oh and it scares him. Yes Lance was eighteen so it should be a problem to leave your eighteen years old boyfriend alone in the house.

Keith checked the clock witch hung on the living room’s wall.  
It was almost six in the morning and his drive would take about ten hours so he should be back home around eight am.   
He toke cold soda bottle from the fridge and put in his backbag.

When he had his stuff put together he went back to the bedroom to give Lance couple of more kisses.   
Lance stirred and opened his eyes “ Yo going?” Lance asked in sleepy voice “ Yeah you sure you want to stray here?”  
Keith just had to ask alright “ Yuh you will be home faster “ Keith smiled. Lance was so perfect for him   
“ Okay. You can keep sleeping it’s pretty early still. Have nice day” Keith kissed Lance’s forehead “ Drive safe” was last thing Lance said before he fell back to sleep.

Keith toke his motorbike and drive to the garage to get his truck from Shiro. Shiro was already waiting for him  
“ You drive this time alone?” He asked when Keith walked close enough   
“ Yeah Lance wanted to stay home. His sister had sent him some of his stuff so he wanted to stay to unpack  
“Shiro nods “ Yeah well it’s short drive anyway” Keith takes Keys to his truck and leaves the office.

After three hours of drive Keith stopped to get some coffee and maybe to text his boyfriend. He opens his phone aaaand  
“SHIT!” Keith curses under his hand. He hasn’t asked Lance’s phone number….   
They lived together, shopped together and drive together so he really didn’t need Lance’s phone number until now.

He quickly finishes his coffee and returns to the truck. After putting his seatbelt on he contacts Shiro thru radio   
“ Black I need to ask favor from you” line is silent for couple of minutes before Shiro answers back “ What is it red?”   
Keith sighs was he thinking reasonable “ Can you go and check on Lance?” line is silent again for while  
“ What?” Keith clears his throat “Can-You-Please-Go-AND-Check-ON-LANCE”  
Shiro answers immediately back “ I’m not retarder Keith. Why I need to go and check what Lance is doing, he is over eighteen ”

Keith taps the steering wheel  
“ I know Shiro but I don’t have his phone number and I’m just worried okay! Just go to my apartment and leave my phone number to him. That’s all”  
line is silent again for a minute  
“ You know Keith, I was worried when you told me that you started to date Lance. He seemed to be little childish but he has a good heart and it seems to me that he has quite on effect on you”

Keith sighs “Yeah he is something else but seriously go see him and call me back afterword’s okay”   
Shiro chuckles “ Yeah, yeah talk to you soon” 

Meanwhile in Keith’s and Lance’s apartment 

When Lance wakes up around ten after doorbell rings. He quickly pulls his dressing gown on and walks to the door.   
He opens the door slightly to see who is behind it. It was Matt Shiro’s smart ass boyfriend.  
“Matt Hi what are you doing here?” Matt was wearing black hoodie (too big for him so it must be Shiro’s) and light blue jeans   
“ Nothing much. Care to make some coffee for me?”

 

Meanwhile in Keith’s truck

Almost an hour had passed since Keith had contact Shiro but Shiro hasn’t called him back jet.   
So he picked the radio again “ Black pickup” after couple of minutes silence Shiro answered “Yes red. Did you reach your destination yet?”  
Keith sighs “ Not yet soon but DID you visit Lance?” moment of silence passes then Shiro talks again   
“ About that, didn’t Matt call you?” Keith’s eyebrows rise up “ Why Matt would call me?”  
Now Shiro is sighing “Well because I’m at work and Matt was free today…so I kind of sent him to check on Lance” 

Keith accidentally hits the breaks with his foot and truck stops “ YOU did WHAT!”   
Keith yells back at the radio. Shiro sighs and possibly rolls his eyes on the other side   
“ Keith why don’t you trust Matt? He is my boyfriend after all. He told me that they went shopping and eat ice cream”  
Keith curses and restarts his truck “ Yeah but who’s watching after them?” Shiro sighs  
“ Keith they ARE adults, They can handle one shopping trip without accidents. Trust me okay” Keith sighs “FINE but I’m gona still call Matt and check on them”

Meanwhile at the shopping center 

Lance and Matt had eaten their ice creams and visited couple of stores.  
Matt had showed Lance couple of clothing stores before he remembered that he needed few new things for his computer  
“ Can we visit the store next? I need few things for my computer“ Lance nods “ Sure thing” 

Then Matt’s phone rings and Matt looks at his phone “ Oh shit his on to me”  
Lance looks at him “ Who is?” Matt sighs “ Your lovely boyfriend. Wana you talk to him?”   
Lance blushes and takes the phone “ Hi-“ is all Lance can say before Keith starts to talk   
“ Lissen MATT I warn you if anything happens to Lance While he is with you I personally hold YOU responsible and I don’t give a shit if you are my brothers boyfriend I will end you. Got that?”

Lance blushes pinker than before “Yeah do you want me to pass that to Matt?” line was silent for moment  
“ Sugar?” Lance giggled “ Yeah the one and only” Keith clears his throat   
“ I’m S-so sorry that was meant to Matt “ Lance smiles “ Yeah I kind of guessed that . Are you driving home ?”   
Keith laughed on the other side “ Not yet but soon. Don’t worry beautiful I will be home before you know it okay. Have fun with Matt and honestly…Stay safe okay?”  
Lance sighs “ About safety Keith.. I’m not the one who is driving big ass truck in middle of fucking nowhere alone”   
Keith chuckles “ I’m big guy. I can handle myself” Lance snorts “ Oh yeah and I can’t ?” Keith sighs  
“ Of course you can… I’m just worried about you” Lance smiles “ I know the feeling. Drive safe okay?”   
Lance can almost imagine Keith smiling n the other end “ Sure thing hand the phone to Matt. I have something to say to him”

Keith talks to Matt for a while before Matt says “Shit” Keith immediately asks “ What is it Matt, lost your wallet again?” Matt curses for minute then he says “ I’m sorry Keith but Lance is gone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPS!


	15. in your arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet humans :D  
> this is little big longer chapter than normaly and it kind of continues in the next one sooo

Keith froze “ What do you mean he is gone?”  
Matt swallows “ H-He was right here next to me smiling and now I can’t see him anywhere”  
Keith’s pulse starts to speed up  
“ Lissen Matt calm down he is possibly just somewhere looking for clothes or something okay . I need to unload the truck now and I will call you back as soon as I can”  
Matt sounds more positive  
“ Yeah, yeah I call him and see where he went”

Meanwhile somewhere on the malls home appliance store

“ How much is that?” Lance asked from the shopkeeper.  
Lance had always wanted Vacuum Cleaning Robot and now when Keith was out of town he had his chance.  
“ 600$ for the white and 650$ for the black” ‘Ourgh color choices, not really matter which one you choice product was the same’ Lance thought  
“ There you are you fucking idiot!”  
Matt yelled and stepped in the store. Lance turned “ Matt what?”  
Matt pushes his phone in to Lance’s arms “ Say something to him before he kills me” 

Lance still looked confused as fuck but let’s roll with it “ Yeah” he says to the phone  
“ Thank fucking GOD he found you! What were you thinking when you disappear like that!”  
Keith is again almost yelling at him but this time to him, Lance looks confusedly at Matt  
“ Disappear? Babe I told Matt that I was going to this store”  
Keith snorts and Matt tries to argue with him but Lance just presses his palm on Matt’s mouth  
“ Anyway! now that I can talk to you again. Black or white”

Line is silent for moment “  
Ahh you ask me? And in like what ? color preference ?”  
Lance giggels  
“ Like if let’s say I bought something like I don’t know rice cooker or something which color you would prefer?”  
Line was silent again  
“ Ooh don’t they have gray one?”  
Lance was confused “ Gray? Why gray?”  
Keith laughed  
“ I would buy black one and you would buy the white one so compromise is gray one  
” Lance’s heart melted “ Of course! Thanks love!” Keith smiles  
“ Anytime sugar. Stay with Matt this time. No more disappearing okay?”  
Lance give couple of more giggles “ Yes dad” With that call ends.

Back at Keith’s truck 

“Yes dad” Sweet sugar and honey wtf!!  
Lance was now officially trying to get Keith to crush his truck.  
Surely Lance didn’t mean it like Keith thought but still Keith can’t help little holy shit leaving his mouth when he hears Lance say that.

Yes Keith liked no LOVED Lance but he didn’t show his affection in the bedroom.  
He was the older one and needed to show Lance that in relationship there was more than just physical affection.  
That didn’t mean that Keith would want to have sex with Lance. Of course he wanted to but HOW to make that clear to Lance was different story.

‘Thanks for the food sugar oh and btw I want to fuck you now’ NOPE!  
Besides Lance would slap him if he used fuck word making love would be more romantic anyways.  
Yeah past two months had been like sexual hell to Keith, he was living with goddess of love but could ask or even talk about sex.

God had he looked so many times Lance’s long legs and after Lance had won his insecurities about his chest Lance had stopped wearing shirt in the bed.  
It was kind of weird to see Lance being insecure about his body, he was beautiful no matter what.

Keith sight Yeah he really needs to get his shit together, not for just for himself but for Lance also.

Meanwhile in the Keith’s and Lance’s apartment 

“So how in the fuck this thing works!” Lance sighs when he tries to use his new Vacuum Cleaning Robot but whatever he does it won’t start, so finally he reads the manual  
“ OH it needs to charge before use” With that he walks in the kitchen to place Vacuums charge dock on the plug.

While yes he did buy the vacuum he also bought that rice cooker after all Keith was Korean so he eat rice a lot….Right?  
Lance had made past months different kinds of food for Keith to try but they didn’t really eat Asian style of food. 

So he called to Matt who gave him Shiro’s phone number and then he called Shiro:

“ Shirogane”  
“ Who now?”  
sigh “ Lance?”  
“ Yeah that’s me”  
“ How can I help you?”  
“What is Keith favorite food?”  
“ Ahh Pitsa with cold beer?”  
“ Okay smartass. WHAT is Keith favorite Asian food”  
Pause  
“fried rice was one he liked when he was younger. Now days he eats takeout a lot”  
“ Fried rice. Got it thanks Shirogane”  
sigh “ It’s still Shiro to you”  
*click*

Lance quickly googled up recipe for fried rice and head to the store to buy ingredients.  
He had about two hours before Keith would be at home.

Keith’s pov

Drive back home felt like day but lasted five hours.  
Seeing Lance again made me smile, he had nice smile after all.  
Well Lance was nice looking everywhere, there wasn’t part in him that I didn’t like.

I sigh out without even noticing.  
I have been driving truck like almost three year and only two months with Lance but already I could feel that being with Lance in this truck was best thing ever happen to me  
…Okay almost when I finally have Lance under myself moaning that would be high light in my life.

I slap myself right on the face ‘Stop thinking your boyfriend while you drive asshole’  
Yeah having boner now when you are almost back at your workplace and still need to drive home on motorbike wasn’t good plan.

My excitement starts to rise when I see familiar road sings, little bit I wish that our life would be like this:  
Me going to work and come home to Lance who has made good food and the apartment is cleaned and nice.

Yeah I was in LOOOOOVE and had it bad but who cares I’m happy and Lance is happy.  
I almost don’t hear my brother yelling at me next to the office when I park the truck in its spot.  
“ Earth to Keith!” I blink and open the trucks door  
“ Oliver is in Alabama for week you can use his spot if you like”  
I close the door and sat back down, tempting offer Oliver’s spot was closer to the office but just for a week and my trips normally lasted couple of days so I didn’t see a point.  
I stop the truck now fully and step out “ I’m not that lazy you know!”

Shiro smiles “ Sorry my bad kiddo” I walk to him and he ruffles my long hair  
“ Stop that you old fart” and then I push his hands away and hand truck keys to him. 

I fish my motorbikes keys out of my leatherjacket then Shiro yells at me right after I have seated myself on the bike  
“ You possibly want to stop on the flower shop nearby, Lance said he was cooking something special to you”  
Wide smile spreads on to my face “ And you know this how?” Shiro snorts again “ He called me asking things about you” blush replaces my smile  
“ Really? Like what?” Shiro smiles at me “ Why don’t you go home and see for yourself?” I snort and roll my eyes  
“ Fine, see you old man” Shiro waves to me and I put my helmet on.

I stop at local flower shop but it’s closed already.  
Oh well thank god I have Hunk who keeps cake shop nearby. Phone rings for couple of minutes before Hunk answers :

“ Hunks for cakes. How can I help you”  
“ Hi Hunk, it’s me Keith”  
” Hello Keith. What I can do for you?”  
“Are you still open? I would like to visit your shop”  
“ I was just about to leave but sure I can let you in”  
“Thanks I will be there soon”  
“ Sure thing buddy, drive safe”

I drive to Hunk’s shop and park my bike in the front of it.  
Small bell chimes when I open the door. Hunks walks from the back to greed me with warm smile  
“ Hi, you came by fast” I smile back “ yeah, just got back from truck stop and going home” Hunk nods  
“ Long day huh? So what I can do for you?” I scratch my head “ Honestly just I don’t have a clue. One piece of cake?”

Hunk laughs “ Yeah I kind of guessed that you want some cake but which type? Or flavor”  
When I don’t answer him for while he offers “ Why don’t you come to the back? “  
He starts to walk and I follow him. He opens the huge fridge for me  
“ Okay so because you aren’t into sweet stuff I-“ I stop him  
“ No, no this is for Lance” He gives me knowing smile and pulls tray out  
“ Why you didn’t say so in the first place” He slices one orange looking cake into pieces “ He loves this. Mango white chocolate cheese cake”  
He puts the cake slice into small box and wraps it into light blue paper.  
Then he puts it in plastic bag with couple of small paper bags  
“ What are those?” I ask he turns ands and opens one for me  
“ yogurt covered almonds, I gave Lance a bag last time he was here and he said that he loved them”

I nod “ Okay how much I own you?” Hunk shakes his head  
“ I got you covered bro. Just take go home and have nice night. Do you want something? I have some chocolate cake if you want?”  
I shake my head “ Naah I’m not into sweets anyway. Thanks for this”  
He smiles at me and gives me the bag and I carefully place it in my back bag  
“ Drive safe and say hi to Lance for me” I pull my bag on to my shoulder and wave to Hunk “ Yeah sure bye for now” He waves to me and I leave the store

It had started to dark when I hope on back to my bike. Luckily drive back home isn’t log one and traffic was minimal.

When I park my bike next to my pickup truck I can see lights shine thru on our widows.  
Lance must be still up. I take the keys and walk to the door.  
Saving time I smoke one tobacco before going inside, knowing that I feel like smoking but kind of want to see Lance first.

Normally I don’t smoke if I know Lance wants to kiss me because the taste of tobacco seems to either annoy or disgust Lance but  
I really want to smoke and I can apologize later or quickly visit bathroom and use mouthwash before kissing him.  
Either way guilt starts to burn inside of me and I only half finish the tobacco before I stomp it on the ground. 

When I open the door and step in to the stairway I can hear Mr. Muffin and Mss. Muffin yelling at each other and Mr. Lodger’s Chihuahua Armageddon howling when I pass their door.  
At the second floor I smell something nice LIKE NICE possibly Mss. Daily is baking again. 

I walk to the third floor and fish my keys but before I even found them door opens and Lance peeks out.  
When he sees me he opens the door fully and lets me in. After the door is closed he jumps in to my arms and hugs me  
“ Finally! I was just about to call Shiro “ I laugh “ Sorry I made couple of stops before coming home” He steps on his toes and tries to kiss me but I lift my chin up and he lets go of my arms  
“ Sorry “ he says and looks like kicked puppy making me feel like an asshole so I quickly scoop him up back in to my arms  
“ Sorry I- I aah smoked before coming in “ 

I should feel guilty about it. He knows that I smoke and he says it’s fine but still I feel like I’m doing something wrong.  
His eyes softens and he puts his hands around my neck “ You know that I don’t mind about that. Right?”  
“ Yeah I know but you don’t like the taste” He gives me coy smile  
“ You just have to kiss me more so I get used to it. Now your lips on mine please” He stands again on his toes and I give in and kiss him.

Kiss is short but I keep it loving so he sighs happily and walks to the kitchen “ I hope you are hungry I made some food”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time eating and hugin! Thanks for comments and kudos <3


	16. You make me feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ So aam how do you normally like this?” Lance asks while he lowers his head closer to Keith’s cock which is lager that he presumed.  
> Keith puts his left hand on top of Lance’s head and gently pushes him closer to his cock “ Why don’t you try it out yourself ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this is DONE! and this chapter contains kissing,hand job and blow job so if you are not into that you can skip

Keith toke off his boots and undress his jacket “ Soo what’s for dinner?”  
Lance smiles “ It’s one of your favorites but before food there is something I want to show you. Stay right there”  
Keith crosses his hand on to his chest and Lance disappears in the kitchen. Moments later Lance returns  
“ Okay come here Boby” because of the name and how Lance was talking Keith is expecting a dog appear but instead a fuckin vacuum shows up 

“ Lance what the fuck is that?” Lance smiles “ Our new vacuum. I always wanted robot one, no more floor cleaning for me. Do you like it?”  
Keith eyebrows rise up “ I don’t see the point” Lance isn’t listening to him, instead he follows the vacuum in the living room  
“ I think this so cool… Like in star wars” Keith rolls his eyes and huffs “ Well You bought it and you seem to like it so I don’t see why not it can’t stay” 

Lance’s smile widens “ Thanks love. So feel like eating yet? I made something really good”  
Lance walks in the kitchen and Keith follows him. Lance hands him a plate and point frying pan on the stove  
“ Help yourself. I already eat so eat much as you like” Keith nods and Lance leaves the kitchen.  
He opens frying pans lid and sees what’s inside “ YOU made fried rice!” Lance laughs in the living room  
“ Yeah Shiro told me that you like it” Keith smiles and takes some of the food on to his plate.  
He tastes it aaand it tastes really good. He takes some more of it to his plate and walks to the living room.

“ You are amazing cook, you know that right?” Keith asks before continuing eating his food. Lance smiles  
“ Yeah you have told me couple of times that you like my cooking “ Keith walks to the sofa, sits down and eats rest of his food.

After Keith finishes his food he places the plate on the coffee table “ Thanks for the food sugar”  
then he pulls Lance to lay next to his side. Lance sighs contently  
“ I would do anything for you “ Keith’s left eyebrow rise up “ Really now?”  
Lance blushes “ Y-yeah of course” Keith smiles coyly and studs up “ Why don’t we test that theory” Then he scoops Lance up bridle style.

Lance blushes “ Where we are going Keith?” Keith rubs his nose on to Lance’s cheek  
“ What you think?” Lance blushes some more but don’t say anything.  
Keith carries him into the bedroom and gently lays him on the bed. Lance giggles and pulls Keith to hover over him.

Lance puts his arms around Keith’s neck and kisses his jaw“ So what now handsome?”  
Keith nuzzles his nose against Lance’s cheek “ Dunno I didn’t plan this” Lance smiles  
“ how about you kiss me?” Keith smiles and kisses Lance deeply finishing the kiss with gently bite on the lower lip.

“How about I thank you for the food?” Keith asks voice sounding husky and deep, Lance shivers  
“ Like how?” Keith kisses Lance’s jaw and lowers his hand between Lance’s legs “ I have couple of ideas”  
Lance moans but pulls Keith’s hand to his chest “ Babe you had long day why don’t you rest for today and LET ME take CARE of YOU “ 

Keith licks his lips “ You sure? I can be handful “ Lance smirks  
“ Oh I have FELT your heedfulness many times BUT I never seen it. I been nice to you whole day you know “  
Keith huffs “ Yeah? Well how about that time when Matt called me and said you just disappeared?” Lance rolls his eyes “ You still mad about that?”

Keith pushes himself off from Lance and sits down on the bed “ You have no idea how worried I was”  
Keith massages his forehead “ I was miles away from you and Matt just tells me you were nowhere to be found”  
Lance lifts himself up to rest his weight on his elbows “ I was at the mall with Matt, where you think that I disappeared? “  
Keith leans closer to Lance so that their foreheads touch “ I don’t know…I just don’t want to lose you. If something happens to you I have no idea what I would do” 

Lance looks at Keith eyes “ I would never disappear. I-I want to be with you” Keith kisses Lance’s forehead  
“ You mean so much to me Lance “ Lance ones again puts his hands behind Keith’s neck and pulls him down on him  
“ Then why don’t you let me show you how much you mean to me” Keith kisses him “ Fine move over”

Lance rolls over and lets Keith to lie on his back then he straddles his lap “ So how you want this”  
Keith licks his lips and places his hands on Lance’s thighs “ I’m taking anything that you are giving me”  
Lance’s mouth dries up and his cheeks heat up  
“ I aah you know..I could..well you see I..fuck well I could always… maybe I you like I could blow you ?”  
Keith wants to laugh at Lance’s nervous talking and shy glancing but he is gentleman after all  
“ Sure I you want “ Lance nods and puts his hands on Keith’s belt and with his shaky hands it’s little bit hard but he manages to open it.  
Then with more steady hands he opens the button and pulls the zipper down “ Do you want me to take off your jeans ?”  
Lance ask even if it’s stupid question but he has never done this before. Keith nods and lifts his hips up so that Lance can pull the jeans past his butt. 

When the jeans hit the floor Lance gives Keith already hard cock gently massage, Keith groans and pushes his groin at Lance’s touches  
“ Stop teasing or I will take over “ Lance giggles “ Oh and that would be really BAD would it”  
Keith shots disapproving look at Lance and Lance giggles some more “ Fine, fine whatever captains says “  
Lance pulls Keith underwear off to join with Keith’s jeans on the floor.

“ So aam how do you normally like this?”  
Lance asks while he lowers his head closer to Keith’s cock which is lager that he presumed.  
Keith puts his left hand on top of Lance’s head and gently pushes him closer to his cock “ Why don’t you try it out yourself ?” 

Lance’s cheeks are pink and now possibly red but he does what he is told and gives couple of licks to the warm flesh.  
Keith responses well and Lance licks some more now starting from the base to the head.  
fourth time Lance stops at the head and keeps licking it gently making Keith moan loudly  
“ W-w-why don’t you try to suck it “ Lance looks at Keith who is breathing heavily and eyes closed.

Lance opens his mouth and tries to fit Keith cock’s head in to his mouth but his lower teeth brushes at it  
“ M-Mind the teeth okay?” Lance opens his mouth more and he gets just the head into his mouth and gently sucks it  
“ Sweet Jesus okay you got that part! N-n-now try take more to your mouth”  
Lance pushes more in to his mouth but don’t get to far only half way before his gag reflex kicks in and he need to pull off  
“ S-so-sorry I just need to take quick break”  
Keith hums, lifts his hand and massages Lance’s jaw “ Don’t push yourself to much okay. Take your time”

Lance nods and lowers his head back to Keith’s now leaking cock.  
Watching his teeth and knowing his limits this time he doesn’t gag and he starts to pop his head.  
He kept at it for a while before Keith toke one of Lance’s hands and place it on the base of his cock “ Use your hands to”

Lance massages the base with his hand and sucks and lick with his mouth trying to make Keith come.  
Keith guides Lance couple of times more and finally Lance founds good rhythm  
“ Su-sugar if you keep that up I-“ Lance sucks and licks the head at the same time and Keith cum in to Lance’s mouth.  
Lance tries to swallow but it’s lot to take in and when he pulls of he gags  
“ Sorry T-that was so un sexy “ Lance can fell some of Keith’s cum dropping down from his lip.

Keith smiles and massages Lance’s cheek “ No that was pretty good”  
then he pulls Lance to lay on his side and kisses him not caring when he can tasting himself on Lance’s lips  
“ Now your turn” Lance squirms a little “ N-no n-need I’m fine” Keith chuckles  
“ Nope you helped me and now I’m helping you”

Keith opens button and the zipper on Lance’s jeans and pushes them down just so that Lance’s cock is freed which is leaking heavily on to Lance’s stomach  
“ So fast or slow?” Lance swallows “ really, really slow. I’m really sensitive at the moment”  
Keith turns to rest on his left side and kisses Lance’s cheek “ Anything for you sugar” then he wraps his right hand around Lance’s cock and give couple gently strokes to it.

Yeah Lance wasn’t lying about feeling sensitive because poor thing was moaning like a porn star  
“ You okay sugar?” Lance nods couple of times and Keith continues to pleasure him.  
Lance moans, squirms and possibly is drooling all over his face but then the pleasure is too much and he quickly putts his hand around Keith’s  
“S-s-stop! Please” 

Keith stops immediately and pulls his hand away from LAnce “ Sorry Did I hurt you?”  
Lance shakes his head “ N-No buut I was about to cum” Keith licks his lower lip  
“ That’s the point sugar “ he says in husky voice and Lance can feel himself getting way to excited about it “ Y-yeah but I don’t want to mess the bed”

Keith hums and sits up. Lance was about to ask what’s up but then he is rolled face down on the bed  
“ Ke-“ Lance starts but then Keith is all over him “ Shh sugar..Relax I will take GOOD care of you”  
Lance is a moaning mess again without Keith even touching him.

Keith guides him to bend his knees so that his ass is up and face and hands stay close to each other.  
Then he presses his chest against Lance’s back and his groin against Lance’s butt  
“ Now sugar (he puts his right hand back around Lance’s cock) You are going to cum without holding yourself back”

Lance moans end press his butt closer to Keith’s cock but Keith pushes him off  
“ Now this is about you not me YOU behave yourself” Keith colds him but there is no bite to it. 

Wanting more access to Lance’s private parts he pushes Lance’s jeans and boxer to his knees.  
Keeping his left hand on Lance’s leaking cock his right hand started to squish Lance’s butt, which felt weird at first.  
Keith keeps stroking Lance’s cock and talks dirty things right to his ear “ You are so sweet sugar. Behaving like GOOD boyfriend” 

Lance felt melting yeah he was aroused and needy but Keith saying that he was his boyfriend yeah he was done for.  
He cum all over Keith’s hand and on the sheets under them but he didn’t care at this point, he was in heaven at the moment and felt really sleepy.

Keith gently lowered Lance to lie in the bed and brushed his hair “ How do you feel sugar”  
Lance sighs “ Don’t make me talk words babe, my brains aren’t feeling like thinking “  
Keith laughs and nuzzles his nose to Lance’s cheek “ Okay, okay why don’t rest a bit and I put water on the bathtub”  
Lance hums and lays his head comfortably on the pillow.

Lance must have fallen asleep because next thing he knows his jeans are pulled off from his legs and there is tug on his shirt  
“ Wake up sleeping beauty, bath is ready” Lance wines  
“ Carry me” Keith huffs but smiles and puts his arms under Lance and hoist him to his arms  
“ You know sometimes I wonder if I spoil you too much “ Lance giggles “ You still love me right?” Keith almost dropped Lance “Love?” 

Lance laughed nervously “ Y-yeah you know? That saying?” Keith doesn’t buy it “ So you don’t love me?”  
Lance’s cheeks heat up and turned pink “ W-I-Y I didn’t say that…Just…It just slipped out easily” Keith opens the bathroom door  
“ Slipped out? You didn’t meant to ask that?” He lowers Lance to stand on the bathroom floor and helps him strip his shirt off

“ I… Of course I wana know if you love me but it’s been two months, so like I don’t expect you to love me”

Keith throw Lance’s shirt to the laundry basket “ Expect? Lance feelings don’t work like that”  
Lance sighs and looks at the tiled floor “ Yeah but I can’t expect you to love me back..” 

Keith takes gently hold of Lance’s chin and pushes it up, so that they are looking at each other  
“ I never said that I didn’t love you back” Lance’s eyes almost burst out from his skull  
“ Y-you mean that?” Keith smiles at him “ You really think that I would lie to you about that?  
“ Lance blushes “ I- You-We “ Keith’s smile widens “ Yeah I love you Lance “  
Lance swallows and leans closer to Keith “ And I love you….So wow aam ...Yeah so that happened”

Keith laughs “ Yeah do you need a minute? “ Lance shakes his head  
“ No I’m fine” Keith guides Lance closer to the bathtub “ Why don’t you relax a little and take a bath” Lance smiles  
“ Yeah..I could do that BUT I would be more relaxed if you could stay with me”  
Keith smiles and kisses Lance’s cheek “ Okay let’s do that then...Go in the tub and leave space for me. I be right back” 

Lance did what he was told and sat down on the bathtub.  
Lance notices that there are rose petals and some bath salt or something because water was glittering beautifully.  
Keith returns to the bathroom with two fluffy towels and can of beer. Lance laugh  
s “ Beer in the bathtub, really now? I toughed that this was romantic moment?”

Keith laughs and places the towels on to the laundry basket  
“ Yeah well I noticed that there was cold beer in the fridge so I could resist  
“ He places the can next to the tub and seats himself behind Lance.  
Lance leans to Keith’s chest and sighs “Life can’t get any better than this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS chapter is now done so I will now move to the next one


	17. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance swallows audibly “ Keith I can-“ Lance starts but Keith stops him  
> “ SO today I saw YOU with other guy at Hunks store and he even asked you about me AND what did you say? No of course not”  
> Lance looks at him in confusion “ I admit that I have been lying but I have a good reason to do so”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet people of the internet! Next Chapter is here!  
> Thanks for the kudos and bookmarks and other stuff :)

Two months passes by fast.  
Lance and Keith had grown closer and their apartment was staying clean thanks to Lance.

They did couple more drives together and Keith was able to leave Lance home once without incidents.  
They had bought new larger sofa so that they both could lay on it without crushing each other.  
Lance had also bought new décor items like curtains and couple of carpets.  
Keith never toughed that he would need carpets or curtains, those where just money holes but seeing how happy Lance was when he decorated the living room to his linking it made Keith smile too.

So everything seemed to be fine but couple weeks later Lance started to act oddly.  
He would disappear middle of the day and go somewhere without wanting Keith to join him.  
At first Keith toughed that Lance just wanted some alone time, after all he himself liked to go to Shiro’s and Matt’s house to work alone his motorbike. 

But one day when jet again Lance said he was going out without him, he said that he was going with Matt.  
Okay that was normal to Lance and Matt to hang around just two of them but Keith knew that today was Matt’s and Shiro’s anniversary.  
So why on earth Matt would join Lance to go to coffee on his anniversary ?

Just to be sure he texted to his brother to ask about Matt’s whereabouts and yeah Matt was happily home with his boyfriend.

Keith was boiling, his heart was about to broke and still he loved Lance.  
Beside his runs to the “Coffee shop” or “yoga class” Lance didn’t act different with him. He cooked food, did the laundry and answered to Keith’s call always when he was out.  
But still Keith could shake the feeling that Lance was hiding something from him.  
So couple days after Shiro’s and Matt’s anniversary he called to them and asked for help  
“ Look Shiro I can’t take this anymore I need to know what is going on with him” Shiro sighs on the other side  
“ Keith, you need to talk to him about this. Maybe he has some sort of pace going on”  
Keith was irritated” Yeah well that doesn’t explain why he lied to me. He said on your anniversary that he was with Matt having coffee”

Shiro didn’t say anything but Keith could hear that Matt was talking to Shiro.  
Then Shiro speak up “ So what you want then?” Keith sighed  
“ I need to find out what is going on. I think that he is seeing someone”  
Shiro passed the word to Matt and then Matt’s voice rise up  
“ How FUCKING DARE YOU KEITH! HE LOVES YOU AND YOU ACUSE HIM CHEATING ON YOU” 

Before Keith could say anything back, Shiro must have placed his phone down to calm Matt.  
Keith waited patiently to Shiro pick up his phone back and it to a while  
“ Yeah I’m back.. Sorry about Matt..He..He really likes Lance” Keith sits down on to his sofa  
“ Yeah I know the feeling but I can’t shake the feeling that Lance is meeting another guy behind my back”

Shiro sighs “ And why is that? Is he getting midnight calls or something?”  
Keith massages his forehead “ No but he is clearly hiding something and he’s been really open about everything but now he is lying to me”  
“ You need to ask him about it Keith. If he really cares for you he will tell you the truth” Keith sighs  
“ Yeah but I can’t just accuse him without proof. I need proof first” Just then door opens up and Lance walks in.

“Hi ba- Oh sorry don’t mind me” he closes the door and walks in the kitchen. Keith sighs and finishes his call with Shiro.  
“ So Lance where were you?” Lance comes back to the living room  
“ Oh me nowhere really just hang around with Matt” That it for Keith “ Oh yeah and Matt just dropped you off?”  
Lance smiles and sits down next to Keith  
“ Yeah, he is so nice” All Keith wants to do is start to yell at Lance about his constant lying but still he needs to know why first  
“ I could have picked you up if you called me” Keith says dryly.

Lance looks at him worryingly  
“ Is something wrong babe?” Keith quickly shakes his head  
“ No just peachy, don’t worry about it”  
Lance leans on him and sighs “ You know you can tell me anything, right?”  
Keith wants to laugh ‘you can tell me anything’ Yeah right..Follow your own words first then talk to me about that shit he thinks.

Rest of the day is more or less silent.

Next day after breakfast Lance has another yoga class (third this week) So he takes his bag, gives Keith couple of kisses (on the lips of course) and hugs him  
“ So I will be going now. See you later babe” Keith waves his hand and Lance leaves.

So Keith isn’t that surprised when Hunk calls him  
“ HI Keith? Hunk here. Aam Lance came to my shop with someone. They just arrived. Matt called me last night about your hunch involving Lance cheating on you” “ Thanks Hunk I will be right there” 

Keith tried to follow the speed limits but it was hard when you were in rush.  
So he arrives at Hunks cake-shop in record time and opens the door.  
When he walks in he immediately notices Lance and some other male siting in one of the booths that are next to the windows.

To Keith’s luck Lance’s back is to the door so he didn’t notice him.  
Keith walks to the counter and orders black coffee and sits down to the booth next to the door. He leans in the booths back rest and listens their conversation.

“So Keith doesn’t know about this yet?” man who was with Lance asks.  
Lance just Laughs what makes Keith blood boil even more “ No of course not. I just told him that I had new yoga classes” Man huffs “  
I have been called many things but yoga class that’s new” new set of laughs leaves Lance’s lips  
“ Yeah well I had to tell him something! Besides I hate to lie to him but this is So fort it. I can’t wait to see his face when he sees this”

Keith almost choked to his coffee ‘this is So fort it’ and ‘I had to tell him something’ is all he needs to hear at this point. .  
He quickly finishes his coffee without saying good bye to Hunk who just gives him confused look. Keith speed drives back to the apartment and runs the stairs to the door, opens it and slams himself on the sofa.

Half an hour later Lance shows up with smile on his face “Baabe! I’m home!”  
Keith huffs and takes another sip from his beer  
“ Here” Keith can hear Lance removing his shoes and walking to the living room  
“ Hi..how many you have drunk already? “ Lance ask after he noticed four beer cans on the coffeetable.

“ This is my fifth, why?” Lance sits down on the sofa next to Keith “ Keith what’s wrong?”  
Lance asks worryingly. Keith sighs “ You weren’t at yoga class today Lance. Hunk called me”  
Lance’s eyes almost burst out from his face “ He what?” Keith glares at him  
“ And yesterday you weren’t with Matt.. He was home with Shiro AND couple days before that you weren’t with him at the Hunks shop. It was Matt’s and Shiro’s anniversary” 

Lance swallows audibly “ Keith I can-“ Lance starts but Keith stops him  
“ SO today I saw YOU with other guy at Hunks store and he even asked you about me AND what did you say? No of course not”  
Lance looks at him in confusion “ I admit that I have been lying but I have a good reason to do so” 

Keith takes another sip “ So where did you met him?” Lance looks now even more confused “ Him?”  
Keith leans closer to Lance’s face “ YES him THE guy you were with today and been seeing behind my back. Who the hell is HE”  
Lance leans back at the sofa “ You think I’m cheating on you?” 

Keith puts now empty beer can on the table “ Yes so stop lying to me” Lance scoots closer to Keith  
“ I’m not seeing anyone behind your back.(He reaches his hand on Keith’s hair hand brushes some of the hair out of Keith’s face) The guy I met today was indoor designer “ 

Keith leans to Lance’s hand “ So why didn’t you just tell me the truth if that guy is just some random asshat”  
Lance sighs “ Because your birthday is in two weeks “ Keith’s eye brow rise up  
“ My birthday? What’s that had to do with anything?” Lance giggles “ Omg THAT’s the reason I have been lying to you! There is no other guy in my life I been planning your birthday gift”

Keith blushes red “ You what?” Lance stands up and sits on Keith’s lap  
“ So now that is out of the way. How long you have been thinking that I maybe cheating on you?”  
Keith tries to look anywhere else than Lance’s face but Lance guides his chin back to its original position  
“ How long babe?” Lance asks again with more serious tone ” I- Couple weeks maybe” Lance sighs and pets Keith’s head  
“ You could have just asked me about it you know?”  
Keith Leans his forehead against Lance’s shoulder  
“ I know but..I didn’t have proof so I just hold it of but when Hunk called me I just lost it okay. Then I saw you with him I just assumed that..”  
Keith could finish his sentence. Lance sighs “ You can’t just keep things like that inside. You need to open up to me more” 

Keith lifts his head up and looks at Lance in to his eyes  
“ I know but can we just forget that this ever happened and Can you forgive me?” Lance cups Keith’s face between his palms  
“ I should be the one asking the forgiveness. I made you feel like that” 

Keith snorts “ I really appreciate what you are trying to do here but there can be only one asshole in the house and I’m it”  
Lance starts to laugh hysterically “ Oh sweet cupcakes are you sure that you have drunk just five beers?”  
Keith give his best drama queen look “ Look I need like three more beers before I start to sing country songs and five more and I possibly start to dance”  
Lance keeps laughing before he squirms out of Keith’s lap.

“And where you think you are going mister”  
Keith asks and tries to pull Lance back to his lap but Lance pushes Keith’s hands back to Keith’s lap  
“ Hold your horses cowboy, I need to show you something” Lance walks back to the hallway and walks back with his bag.

He then opens the bag and takes large light brown file there and gives it to Keith  
“Here. I wanted it to be surprise but I think it’s better if you know”  
Keith looks at it then Lance and takes the file. He opens it “ W-wait Lance you bought a house for us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the point in this story where time skips starts to happen.


	18. Boxes and bubble gum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ What are you going to do to me cowboy? Mount me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heippa! This chapter is now done and complite :D

Turned out that Lance had owed a high class apartment back at the California but somehow he had forget all about it.  
How? Keith had no idea HOW someone can just forget to own a apartment. Expensive one to be added.

Even thou that Keith knows about Lance’s birthday plan for him, Keith aren’t allowed to the apartment until his birthday  
“ And why is that again Lance?” Keith asks while he is drying the dishes while Lance washes some more  
“Because it won’t be a surprise otherwise” Keith huffs “ Come ooon sugar! I know about it already so what gives”  
Lance rolls his eyes and drops the plate that he was washing back to the sink and turns to Keith  
“ I already told you IT is your birthday gift and You weren’t supposed to know about it BUT you were the one who started to snoop around”

Lance doesn’t sound mad but oh Keith know how hurt Lance was when Keith accused him being a chea  
t “ Lance I’m so sorry about what I said couple days ago. I was an asshole”  
Lance sighs and shakes his head  
“ I’m not mad about you thinking about me cheating on you. What I can’t TAKE is that you just kept it to yourself”

Keith drops the kitchen towel to the table and hugs Lance from behind  
“ And I’m sorry about that too” He wishers into Lance’s ear which makes Lance squirm a little  
“ Keith I-WE have more dishes to wash” Keith rolled his eyes, kissed Lance’s cheek  
“Fine” Keith toke the kitchen towel back to his hands and dried some more dishes.

When the dishes where washed, dried and put back at the cupboard they sat at the living room  
“ So it’s official we are moving in the bigger house in two weeks”  
Lance happily said while he was playing with his phone. 

Keith smiles and stud up and went to the kitchen.  
He opened the fridge and goes can of beer for himself. He then returned to the living room and sat next to Lance.  
He opens the can with small his sounds and takes a sip. When he takes another sip he notices that Lance is looking at him.

“ Something wrong sugar?” Keith asked while Lance just slowly shake his head still keeping the eye contact.  
Amused Keith continued taking small sips from the can while Lance closely watched him.  
“Can I have a sip too?” Keith huffed “ Sure when you are old enough”  
Lance whines “ Oh Keith not the hole can just a small sip”

Keith rolls his eyes “ Like I said WHEN you are old enough” Lance pouts just the way he knows Keith likes  
“ Can I at least sat on your lap?” Keith for good measure rolls his eyes but spreads his thighs and pets his left thig  
“ Come her then”  
Lance smiles and seats himself on top of Keith lap straddling his thighs then he cups Keith’s face between his palms  
“ Your accent is showing again” 

Keith’s face sours up “ I don’t hav an accents ya lil’ shit”  
Lance immediately lets go of Keith’s face and slams his hands on his mouth trying to keep his laughing in order but he fails badly.  
Lance laughs for a good minute before Keith puts his left hand on Lance’s chest so that his upper body is pushed down lying on the coffee table.  
Then he stands up so that his hands are holding Lance’s thighs right on his hip making Lance bend down wards a little.

“Feeling like laughing again?” Keith asks but there is no bite in his words and Lance knows it.  
Lance smiles even in the awkward position, thanks to yoga it doesn’t really hurt  
“ What are you going to do to me cowboy? Mount me?”  
Lance asks back with coy grin. Keith huffs and lets go of Lance’s right leg but Lance obediently keeps it next to Keith’s hip.  
Keith nods and takes the beer can back to his hand taking couple long sips from it.  
He doesn’t swallow it all instead keeps it in his mouth.

Then he pushes Lance’s thigs apart more so that he fits better and closer to Lance’s groin.  
He gently presses his half hard cock against Lance’s almost soft one then dips himself down so that he can kiss Lance.  
When Lance opens up his mouth and lick Keith’s lips Keith lets some of the beer drop in Lance’s mouth.

When the beer hits Lance’s taste nerve, he starts to squirm  
“ T-That tastes like shit” Keith just hums and nuzzles his nose against Lance’s cheek  
“ Well you were the one who wanted taste it”  
Lance laughs and holds his hands up so that he can pull Keith back down and kiss him.

They continue kissing while Lance’s hands travel up and down on Keith’s chest .  
Lance tries his best not to be bothered by the feeling on his back.  
Even if he is flexible and all he has his limits but Keith pinning him between himself and the table feels also nice but having your knees pressed on to your chest isn’t so nice. 

So Lance pulls away from Keith’s lips “ K-Keith..Hurts”  
Even so that Keith likes to keep his bad boy attitude as his main set up, Lance can break that in seconds.  
So When Keith hears that Lance is in pain his confident face disappears and his worrying boyfriend shows up  
“ Shit.. Sorry where? Here?” Keith gently massages Lance’s thigs. Lance smiles but shakes his head “ My back”  
Keith immediately gently lowers Lances legs and takes him back to his lap.  
Then he gently massages Lance’s lower back “ Better?”  
Lance sighs contently  
“ Yeah” Keith keeps massaging Lance’s back before his hands dip lower closer to Lance’s butt, which makes Lance giggle  
“ My butt is fine”

Keith smirks and squishes Lance’s butt hard  
“ You sure?” Lance nuzzles his nose to Keith’s neck “ Yeah but I don’t mind”  
Keith licks Lance’s ear which makes Lance shiver “ You are something else you know that sugar?”  
Lance sighs and ruts his still clothed cock against Keith’s stomach.  
Keith moves his hands to Lance’s hip and dips gently his dull nails in Lance’s skin  
“ Keep that up and I have to carry you to the bedroom” Lance hum and kisses Keith’s cheek .

Second later doorbell rings but Keith doesn’t move or ask Lance to open the door so doorbell rings again  
“ Should we check who’s at the door?”  
Keith licks Lance’s neck  
“ Why bother? I’m not expecting guests are you?”  
Lance smiles and shakes his head.  
Keith is right some asshole is just possibly just selling some shit door to door.

When there is third ring Keith is losing it  
“ Well some people can’t take the hint!” he yells at the door then returns to kiss Lance.  
Then mailbox opens “ I still have the spare key so I were you I would put some clothes on and come open the door Keith!”  
Shiro shouts back. Keith’s face blushes red and he gently pushes Lance to sit on the sofa,  
then he pulls is hair in to a ponytail (he only kept his hair undone when he was alone with Lance) while he walks to the door cursing in Korean. 

When the door opened Lance could hear Shiro speaking  
“Well that was fast” Keith said something again in Korean so Lance would understand him.  
Lance saw Keith walk in the kitchen and Shiro walked to the living room  
“ Oh Lance hi” Shiro greeted Lance “ Hello Shiro” Lance says back.

Keith also walks in the living room where he walks next to the sofa, puts his left hand on the back of the sofa,  
with his right hand he cups Lance’s face and kisses him.  
Keith quickly encourages Lance to open up his mouth more with his tongue and Lance opens up to him.  
Keith pushes his tongue at first in Lance’s mouth but then there is something else slipping inside.  
Candy? no piece of gum is pushed inside his mouth then Keith withdraws. 

“ Are you always like this when there is other guys around you two”  
Shiro asks and question is clearly meant for Keith. Keith leans away from Lance, crosses his hands onto his chest and glares at Shiro.  
“ Sorry, sorry you just haven’t act like this in your past relationship” Shiro adds and clearly is amused. 

Lance felt that he was left out from the conversation but then he remembered the gum in his mouth and started chew it.

“Yeah well Lance is fort of my attention besides I’m not possessive, I’m territorial person”  
That made Lance almost choke on the gum so he coughs couple of times. Keith glances to Lance’s direction  
“ You okay?” Lance nods and the conversation turns back to Shiro.

“So why you are here anyway?” Keith asks. Shiro huffs  
“ You were the one who called me and asked about cardboard box”  
Keith’s attitude changed immediately  
“ Oh yeah about those..” Shiro nods smiling  
“ Yeah so they are in my van so can you come down with me and help me carry them”  
Keith nods and puts his shoes on 

Couple of minutes later they return with dozen empty boxes  
“ There you go, if you need more you should ask Hunk”  
Keith nods and puts the boxes down next to the door  
“ Thanks again” Lance walks to the hallway still chewing the gum “ Yeah thanks those help a lot “

Shiro nods “ You are most welcome, anyways I should be going now. Matt said that we are going to meet up with his sister”  
Keith nods and Shiro leaves.

Keith and Lance return to the living room “So”  
Lance starts and Keith looks at him “So?” Lance blushes “ So what’s with the gum?”  
Keith looks confused for a second then smiles “ Your breath, if Shiro had smelled the beer in your breath he would have killed me”  
Lance giggles “ Oh, well next time you can just offer me one instead just push it in my mouth” 

Keith stretches and puts his hand behind Lance’s back “ Yeah well your pink face was worth it “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time in drive for me...Californiaaaa


	19. Drive for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oye amada!” Lance smiles under his big light blue sunhat.

Just one more week and Keith could finally see the house.  
It was so hard to wait but seeing Lance happily talking about new furniture and packing his and Keith’s stuff in the boxes.   
“ So I was thinking that maybe we could go and check new sofa for us” Lance said after he had put some unused dishes in to a box.

Keith nodded “ Sounds good, after this old thing her’ is gona go”  
Lance smirked but Keith stopped his words with tight look in the eyes  
“ Not an another word” Lance giggles “ Buuut your-” Keith gives him another glance and Lance closes his mouth.

Keith’s phone rings “Keith. Oh Hi Shiro, no it’s alright. Do you need something?”  
Keith was silent for moment “ Shiro I can’t! Why did you promised that?” Keith glanced at Lance’s direction.   
Work related stuff Lance assumed “ Look my answer is NO, Why? Trip would take like four to five days and we are moving next Monday!”   
Keith sounded piss off and was constantly looking at Lance  
“ Look Shiro I don’t care about how much he is willing to pay you but I’m not going!”

Keith ends the call and sits down on the sofa “ Is everything alright Keith?” Lance asks. Keith shakes his head  
“ No, Shiro wanted me to drive tomorrow to California and back but it will take like five days AND he had promised to the client that he can come with me”   
Lance looks confused “ take him with you? Like sitting in the truck with you?” he asks. Keith nods “ Yeah” 

“Well I think that you should go” Lance says after while, Keith looks at him in surprise  
“ But it would take so much time from our pacing and we needed to go and check couple of more furniture and SO on”   
Keith says. Lance rolls his eyes “ AND I can totally do those things while you are away” 

Keith shakes his head again   
“ Yeah I know that but, it’s like I promised to take you back to California and NOW I must go with some asshole without you and I leave you alone here take care of bunts of stuff alone and I can’t even call or text you like to five days because I’m sitting in small space with someone else”

Lance just completely froze. Yes he knows that Keith loved him but Keith showing his true colors this blindly out in the open was rare   
“ You are pretty stupid sometimes” Lance says smiling fondly at Keith. Keith looks confused “ What?”   
Lance leans to him “ You are so sweet and kind and an asshole. You have to do your job Keith and maybe you could fix your bike with the money you get from the job  
“ Keith takes Lance into his arms “ This isn’t about the money Lance. When I started working for Shiro I didn’t really care where I was and when I was but now I have you in my life. I just feel like I’m going all the time and I just leave you here”

Lance hugged Keith tight “ You are not leaving me. You sound like that you are going to take part some weird alien war or something. It’s just five day max I will survive and so will you ”   
Lance smiled to Keith and gently kissed him “ Now call back to Shiro and apologize to him”  
Keith fished his phone back to his hand and dialed Shiros number. Shiro almost answered immediately  
“ Shiro, it’s Keith” Keith seemed to listen what Shiro had to say before he continued “ About the job we talked about last time”   
Keith again listened what Shiro had to say  
“ Yeah look IF and I really mean IF I do this you own me okay? I’m not doing this because I care about your business because YOU promised to me that I would need to take any jobs before Lance and I had moved” 

Keith was silent again and drummed his fingers to his thigh “ Yeah Well like I said I’m not doing this for you..I   
(Keith hesitantly looked at Lance who was looking back at him) I have a life now Shiro and I wanna make this work so that I can be at home and still working,  
So when I tell you I want to have some free time from work YOU better lissen next time”

Lance could almost imagine Shiro’s face from the other side of the call.   
It was almost funny how Keith acted like a bigger man and scolded his older brother. 

When the call end Keith drops himself on the sofa placing his legs on Lance’s lap.  
Lance smacks Keith on the right butt cheek and Keith yelps “ What the hell!” Lance pouts   
“ You didn’t apologize to him” Keith rolls his eyes “ Yeah well I CAN apologize him tomorrow” Lance huffs “Well you better mister!” 

Keith bolds up and picks Lance in his arms “ Okay one way trip to the bedroom”   
Lance blushes and squirms just for the show “ Not going to happen Keith you have to be up early!”

Next morning Keith wakes up early, backs some clothes and his phones charger   
( Lance will assassinate him if his phone dies on the trip) then he takes a turn in the bathroom and gets some stuff there before he turns in the bedroom kissing Lance his good byes  
“ Have a nice trip” Lance yawns to him. Keith smiles and ruffles his hair “Yeah, I call you as soon as I can” Lance nods and pushes Keith to the door “ Yeah, yeah now go hus !”

Keith drives to the truck stop where Shiro is waiting for him. Keith parks his pickup next to Shiro’s office   
“ Moring Shiro” Keith greeted his brother while he toke his back bag from the passenger seat.   
“ SO where is my client?” Keith asks when he stand next to Shiro. Shiro hums “ Well he should be here soon” 

SOON… Well like hour later taxi drives to the truck stop.   
When Keith walks next to it to open the door for this asshole who made him wait for him hour and finally shows up.   
Door opens and lean long coffee brown leg steps out.  
Keith immediately shuts his mouth and mentally curses all the gods he knows for making his client have REALLY NICE skin color.

But then couple seconds later when the mystery man gets fully out from the taxi Keith THANKS all the gods he knows by name for Who his mystery client is.

“Oye amada!” Lance smiles under his big light blue sunhat. He is yet again wearing micro shorts  
( or at least Keith hopes so, after all his brother is here also) and light pink tank top which has blue flowers in it.   
He is also carrying that huge rucksack which Keith immediately takes hold of.

“So it was you?” Keith asks face in wide smile. Lance’s blue eyes gems softly in the sunrise “Yeah  
“ Lance walks to Shiro and gives him check “ Is this enough? I can give you more “ S  
hiro glances at the check and chokes  
“ L-Lance this is way! way! way too much money. I-I can’t except this” Keith walks to Shiro and Shiro shows the check to Keith   
“ 500,000 dollars! Lance what we are exactly picking up !”

Lance blushes and looks at Keith then he mumbles some words but Keith can’t hear them. Shiro interrupts them  
“ I don’t care with this money I can get married with Matt so it’s one you if it’s a body” Lance laughs and starts to walk to Keith’s truck.

Keith still stands next to his brother holding Lance’s rucksack on his shoulder “ Keith you coming?” Keith just smiles and walks to Lance. Best job ever.

When they leave the truck stop Keith asks “ So what we are going to pick up?”   
Lance blushes “ My stuff, my furniture and even my car” Keith looks at him curiously “   
So why didn’t you just tell me that, you were the client for this gig” Lance laughs  
“ because I wanted you to drive for me”

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the reader and kudos and love 
> 
> I could have just strets this story ON and ON and On so I think this is good place to end this or maybe I add more 
> 
> Orginally this was going to end where Keith adopted dougher asked about how he met Lance but I think this was also a good lace to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littlepieceofheven


End file.
